Fragments of life of the UnohanaUkitake family
by Milica-tanja
Summary: Fragments of the life of Unohana taichou and Ukitake taichou with their kids Nanao and Toushirou and their friends. Most from the POV from Unohana and Nanao. Chapter 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 & 17 complete
1. before Nanao's first year

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

* * *

Unohana Retsu, captain of squad 4, was at that current moment no captain, no healer and certainly no warrior. She was mother with her entire her being. In her arms she cradled her two months old daughter Nanao. The child was a mini version of her qua looks but she was her daddy's girl. Softly, she sat down on the sofa and untied her yukata to feed the child. With a tender and loving gaze she looked down on her child. Nanao opened her eyes and looked up to her mother while moving with her small hands. When she had enough she let out a soft satisfied sigh. Retsu smiled endeared and fixed her yukata again. "It's just the two of us today, Nanao-chan. Your daddy is trying to get through all his paperwork. She placed Nanao on the big bed so she could undress the child for her didn't fuss at all.

You could say she was a model baby. The very few times she cried was when Shunsui picked her up while still having the scent of female perfumes and sake around him.  
With her dad she was a true little princess. With her two months she could already wrap him around her little finger.

Nanao seemed satisfied while her mother was giving her a bath. She loved water very much. It could never be too cold or too hot and the bath time was never long enough. A moment Retsu swore she saw her daughter scowl at her when she took her out of the water. She whined lightly when she was brought out of the bathroom. Her mother waved a little fish in front of the child to get her attention away from the bathroom. It was not quite successful but Nanao stopped her soft whines. Her mother could then dress her in her soft blue yukata and cuddle her. The child just stared intently at her not even blinking with her eyes at the soft cooing of Retsu. The 4th division captain laughed softly. Her daughter surely would be one of a kind.

* * *

Nanao was 6 months old and making her first steps on the hand of her father.

Unohana watched them contently. Nanao was so cute with the concentrated look on her face. Her dark hair contrasted beautifully against her small fair face with big blue eyes.

"She will be a gorgeous beauty" Shunsui mumbled lazily from his place by the fire. "She is already so beautiful"

"Is not even a 6 months old safe for those eyes of yours?" Ukitake scowled and went to sit down with Nanao on his lap.

Unohana laughed softly at Shunsui's pout. "Shunsui, Nanao has you wrapped around her little pink so don't pout. She will decide herself when she can talk"

Shunsui grinned and jumped up, sweeping Nanao up and planted a smacking kiss on her soft cheek. Ukitake glared at him and Nanao poked her little finger into his eye.

"She got some great potential. I will personally train her" Shunsui notified.

Ukitake simply rolled his eyes while his wife looked pondering at her daughter and Shunsui. It seemed as if Nanao already had quite some influence on Shunsui the way no one ever had and probably never will.

"Shunsui, if you ever hurt my princess or let her get hurt, I will personally kill you" Ukitake threatened and scowled again at his best friend.

* * *

It was 9 months after Nanao was born when she decided to make her mother happy by saying "Mama". Unohana was overjoyed and did something unlikely for her. She laughed out loud and showered Nanao's face with kisses while she had tears in her eyes.  
Ukitake closed his eyes and enjoyed his wife's laughter and the cute voice of his daughter. "This was really the best thing a man could wish for" he mumbled content.

Unohana put Nanao down and she started walking towards her dad while supporting herself with one hand at anything she could find.  
With a big smile she threw herself in his arms. "Papa" she crowed and put her small hands on his cheeks. "Dask de!" Ukitake his eyes widened and tightened his grip on the baby. "You mean Daisuke desu?" He asked her and she clapped her hands. "Dask de!"  
He hugged her tightly burrying his face in her soft black hair. "Aishiteru kara" he whispered hoarsly and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't care if he was one of the strongest or one of the eldest captains because at this moment he was father of the most beautiful baby girl he could ever wish for.  
Unohana smiled softly and joined them on the floor. "Nanao, you make us the happiest people in whole seiritei"  
Nanao already found something else than her parents to occupy herself with. She spotted one of her books on the shelf. She half walked and half crawled towards the shelf. She extended her hand to the book and then to her mother. "Mama book pea?"  
"Yes dear" Her mother replied gently and took it for her.  
Nanao happily settled herself on her dad's lap while reading her book.


	2. Nanao's first year

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

* * *

It was the night after Nanao's first birthday.

The livingroom was full of toys, empty boxes and unpacked presents.  
Unohana unpacked a big box with the flower of squad 6 printed on it.  
The present contained a full set of clothing (a pink dress) with matching gloves, stockings, shoes and hair clips. It was a present from the Kuchiki clan.  
Nanao yawned as she watched uninterested how her mother showed her the presents she received and from who she got them.  
Unohana opened a few more revealing more clothes, dolls, plush animals, shoes and hair accessories.

Nanao hardly glanced at all the presents and at one point she slid off the sofa with her fish plush under her arm.  
Fish was her first object she could say. She was a very quiet child and not difficult at all but Unohana was worried about that. She first thought Nanao was in the autistic spectrum but human doctors and Yamamoto reassured her that it was not the case.

Later on Nanao had her temper tantrums but they were only pointed at loud people so Unohana came to the conclusion that Nanao disliked noise as much as her parents.

Other than that she was an amazing child. Unohana could just leave her on her blanket on the floor in the office and she'd play sweetly.

Though Nanao hardly said anything, Shunsui could read much from her face and had whole conversations with her.  
He was hopelessly in love with the child and could sacrifice his own life for her.

Nanao calmly walked towards her father, fish clutched against her chest and her thumb in her mouth. Her eyes were drooping.  
With a satisfied sigh she plopped down on her father's lap and snuggled into his chest.

Ukitake smiled loving and kissed her head.  
Not much later, Nanao was fast asleep in the arms of the man who she loved most of all.

* * *

Nanao was 18 months old and it was Ukitake's birthday.  
She was still the same quiet girl as she always has been. Her vocabulary must be quite big but they only heard "Daddy, Mama, no, book and stop" from her.  
She could show you on her fingers how old she is but only if she wanted to.

Whenever Shunsui wanted to take a gulp of sake she went to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips and blazing eyes. A big "NO!" coming from the petite child.

Currently the Ukitake estate was full of guests from all squads and noble houses.  
Nanao was in her box watching the guests with disinterest.

Ukitake escaped the crowds a bit and went to sit next to the box smiling at Nanao.  
"Happy birthday, Daddy" she said with a cute smile.  
Ukitake blinked for a moment. "You can talk?"  
This question earned him a firm scowl from the infant and gone was the cute smile. "I'm sorry, princess" He laughed. "I meant…well…you know…you never say more than a word or two…" Unohana who came to check upon her heard the last words and raised an eyebrow. "She talked…in like full sentence" Ukitake told his wife beaming and picked up his daughter to hug her. Nanao extended her hand to her mother. "Come, mummy. You must join" Unohana laughed through her tears and joined the hug.

From a distance head captain Yamamoto and Shunsui watched them.  
The elder man wiped away a few tears and slapped Shunsui on his shoulder in a fatherly way. "Just you left, Shunsui." "I will wait until Nanao is grown up" He joked. Yamamoto hit him with his fist on his head. "You always talk nonsense"

* * *

Nanao was 20 months old and sitting on Shunsui's lap with a book while and Ukitake discussed Shunsui's new lieutenant Yadomaru Lisa.

"She is hard working and I can leave the paperwork to her without any worries" Shunsui praised the girl.  
Nanao who was reading her clock book, looked up to him. "Lazy drunk" she commented and glared at him.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Shunsui questioned bemused.  
Nanao looked up to him again this time a look of disbelieve etched on her small face.  
"No repeat" was her only reply and she got up.

Ukitake couldn't stop laughing at his best friend's face. His wife was right; Nanao would surely be a very special lady who'd be able to astonish people with her words. "Shunsui, if you could see yourself now…" the white haired captain chuckled. The other captain rubbed his head not saying anything.

Nanao had wandered off until she landed by the koi pond. She happily sat down with her book and watched the fish. They mesmerized her with their beauty and grace. After a while she got up and stood still when she heard her father's voice instructing one of his 3th seats how to divide the kidou class. The word kidou had a strange attraction to her and she walked to her father. "Daddy, whas kidou?" Ukitake looked surprised down at his daughter. "Well, it is a battle technique that you use with help of your reiatsu and an incantation though if you master it; you don't need incantations until a certain level" Nanao nodded with a serious expression. She took up every word of explanation. "I wanna try" she notified. Ukitake laughed amused and took her in his arms. "When you are a few years older okay?" Nanao nodded and laid her head against his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. "Wanna look" Her dad thought for a moment and then nodded. "As you wish, princess" Shunsui who watched on a distance smiled. His best friend made an amazing father and Nanao's attitude and looks just screamed Retsu all the way. She'd be one hell of a intelligent shinigami. He joined his best friend at roof of the building near the training field and looked at Nanao who was sitting very quiet and concentrated on her dad's lap. Her eyes were constantly focused on the training shinigamis. Shunsui and Ukitake both realized that moment that Nanao would be a master in kidou. The technique just called to her and was in her blood thanks to her mother.


	3. Nanao's training and 5th birthday

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**thanks to my two reviewers Snowkid and TealEyedDragon **_

_**thank you very much TealEyedDragon for being my inspiration 3 **_

* * *

It was two months before Nanao's 5th birthday when Shunsui crashed in on the Ukitake family dinner.  
Unohana greeted him warmly and went to get an extra plate for him.  
"Got into trouble again?" Ukitake inquired.  
"No!" Shunsui exclaimed and pouted dramatically. He scooped Nanao up and planted her on his lap. "After so many centuries of friendship your daddy still thinks so little about me" He faked a few tears to add to his dramatic comment.

Nanao slid off his lap and went back to her place to continue her dinner calmly. "Those tears are as real as saying that hollows don't feed on souls" She remarked between two bites. She adjusted her glasses and ignored the feigned look of hurt and disbelieve etched on Shunsui's face.

"Shunsui-san, here you go. Itadakimasu" Unohana smiled as if everything was calm and peaceful, as if she didn't even hear the remark of her daughter.

"Retsu-chan is a lifesaver!" Shunsui grinned and started eating. "And cooks terrific as well. Jyuu is so lucky in every way"  
"Well someone has to feed you by times" she replied serene.  
"Because he is too lazy to even make a sandwich for himself" Nanao added with an icy glare. "Your kitchen is a complete mess just like the rest of the house" She paused a moment to chew. "Your library is heavenly though" she added to soften her previous remark. "I always have a lovely time there"

"Thanks sweetheart" Shunsui grinned.  
"Don't call me that, lazy drunk" Was her sharp reply. "You call every girl that"

Shunsui was with a mouthful for a moment but then grinned. "Jealous?"  
"Hell no! I have daddy!"  
"Princess, don't use such words" Ukitake reprimanded her gently.  
Nanao sighed. "He makes me say the most awful things, daddy"

Unohana continued with her dinner peacefully as if the bickering never occurred while Ukitake looked a bit hesitant at his best friend and Nanao.

His daughter could be so sharp and witty for her 5 years.

"Jyuu, Nanao started reading about kidou in books but I want to train her myself starting with watching kidou practice with her.

"How will she learn by watching? She is too young to practice kidou herself and you know that" Ukitake replied.

"I know that too!" Shunsui answered with a mouth full of sushi.  
"Don't talk with a mouth full. You are no piggy like that rookie of squad two Omaeda right?" Nanao scolded.  
"No ma'am" her uncle replied obedient.

"Shunsui, do you mean that Nanao will get to observe and that way understand what the books teach?" Unohana interrupted.

He nodded. "She can help Lisa by pointing out a wrong stance or incantation"

Unohana looked at her husband and caught his troubled gaze.

_"She will be fine" she reassured._

_"She is hardly out of her diapers" Ukitake protested._

_"She has great potential and if she doesn't let it out she will get frustrated" Unohana argued. _

_"She is a girl" He tried weakly._

_"So am I" his wife replied sweetly._

_"Fine" Ukitake complied with a sigh._

_"Thank you" Unohana smiled loving._

"Shunsui-san, you can train Nanao" Unohana smiled warmly. "Just make sure she listens to the rules and doesn't try to take too much upon her"

Nanao smiled one of her rare smiles at her parents. "Thank you kaa-san and daddy"

Shunsui smiled widely at Nanao. "We will work hard and have fun, beauty"

He expected an angry reply from her or at least an icy glare but the least he expected was Nanao getting up and wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.  
"You are the best, uncle Shun. Thank you"

He felt tears sting and quickly pulled the child in a bear hug. "You are welcome, my little Nanao" he whispered.

A week later Nanao was dressed in a black kimono to make her feel as if she was a shinigami as well. Her hair she usually wore loose since it was too short to braid and she didn't like ribbons or butterfly hair clips in her hair.

Shunsui eyed her critical. The wind was strong where they'd sit so her hair would whip in her face and be a bother. "Nanao-chan, can you please come to my office for a moment?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I am not doing your paperwork for you"

"No sweetheart, I have a gift for you" He laughed and guided her to his office.  
Nanao looked around with great interest.

Shunsui turned to her and pressed a small package in her hand. "This is for you"

Nanao smiled up to him and opened the pink paper. In the paper was a simple wooden hair clip with fish carved in it.  
Shunsui took her hair together and pinned it to her head with the hair clip. "So now you are fully ready, Nanao-chan"  
She nodded and took his hand.

They walked to the training grounds and settled upon the roof of one of the buildings.  
Nanao sat on Shunsui's lap and looked at the rookies who got training.

They both watched in silence as Lisa showed how the shakaho had to be done.  
"Uncle Shun, the man there with the red spikes his feet are not planted firmly on the ground, if he fires the spell he will fall down"

Shunsui nodded approving "mhm. Very well done"

He called Lisa and let Nanao point out what she saw. Lisa complimented Nanao as well and the child beamed up at the adults.

They watched the entire training and Nanao could exactly point out why a stance had to be that way and she even knew the incantations.

At the end of the day Nanao practically glowed with pride and happiness. "Thank you, uncle Shun. I had an amazing day"  
"Anytime, sweetheart" he smiled and hugged her.

It was Nanao's 5th birthday and they decided to keep it small. She was allowed to invite people herself.  
Not surprising, Lisa was invited, Shunsui, Kaien with Miyako and head captain.  
Unohana had dressed her daughter in a pink kimono and she wore a crown of sakura blossoms.

"Happy birthday, young lady" Head captain smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while but I heard of everything you achieved lately."

"Thank you, grandfather" The child beamed and clutched the huge present against her chest. "I am advancing in flash-step and made a start on kendo"

The old man put his hand on the child's head smiling affectionate at her. "Keep up"

Nanao nodded and walked away to put her gift on the gift table.

"Great spirit there" Yamamoto told Ukitake. "Keep encouraging her to learn and practice no matter how small she seems"

"Yes sensei, thank you" Ukitake smiled. He felt a bit emotional today as it was already 5 years ago he got blessed with such a beautiful and perfect child.

"Uncle Shun, welcome" Nanao welcomed him calmly as he walked in complete with his idiotic hat and pink haori over his white kimono.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart" He smiled broadly.  
"Thank you" she replied politely.  
Unohana watched them from a distance in amusement. Her daughter fought like a little cat with the much older man most of the time.

Ukitake wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested on her swollen stomach.

Nanao interacted like a real Lady with her guests but her eyes shifted every time to her book shelf.

"Nanao-chan" Shunsui sang and scooped her up.

"What is it, Kyoraku-san?" She replied rolling her eyes at his tone.  
"If you were a century older, would you marry me?"

"NO!" was her angry reply.

Shunsui feigned a hurt look but at the same time eyed her curiously. Her reply was fierce.  
"You are a lazy drunk and a skirt chaser" She declared icily.

The man had no answer to that and quietly put her down and stroked her head softly.

Unohana pitied him and took his hand. "Come, I'll show you her birthday cake. Jyuu and I made it ourselves."  
Shunsui smiled affectionate at the petite woman. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Kyoraku taichou, I am not sick or invalid" she scolded him laughing.

The cake was as simple as Nanao. A book shaped vanilla cake with happy birthday on one side and Nanao Ukitake 5 years old on the other side.

Ukitake came and called them outside to play tag with the birthday girl.  
Unohana tied a scarf in front of Nanao's eyes and in front of her were Shunsui, Ukitake, Lisa, Yamada and her Ukitake's siblings.

"Start!" Yamamoto called and clapped his hands.

The group ran laughing through the field.

Nanao caught Shunsui so he had to wear the scarf and chase after her and the group.  
The game continued a while and head captain even decided to join them.

After that they played hide and seek with Shunsui as winner for being found last.

When all the games were finished they gathered around the birthday cake and sung for Nanao.  
The child blew out the candles with a concentrated and determined look in her eyes.

Everyone expected she'd share her piece of cake with her parents or grandfather but she walked straight to Shunsui and shared with him.

When it was bed time Ukitake and Unohana both brought Nanao to bed.

She snuggled deeply under her covers and smiled at her parents.

"I had the best day of my life" she sighed.

"We are glad" Unohana smiled tenderly and stroked her hair.  
"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?" He replied.

"Can I have my own training area for my next birthday? The books are great but I need to bring in practice what I learned from the books."

"Well…we will talk about it one of these days" He decided quickly.  
She nodded and yawned. "Uncle Shunsui looked very handsome today"

"Is that so?" Unohana smiled amused but her husband scowled. "Drama king"

Nanao her eyes fell close. "I love you kaa-chan, daddy and Shun Shun" she sighed.

Ukitake's eyes widened but his wife smothered all protests with a kiss and took him to their own room.


	4. The Ukitake prince

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**thanks to my two reviewers Snowkid and TealEyedDragon **_

_**thank you very much TealEyedDragon for being my inspiration 3  
I will write about Nanao's teenage years in the 5th chapter.  
**_

* * *

It was the night 19th on 20th of December when Unohana's water broke.  
As expected, Ukitake panicked and stumbled with an entire pile of clothes.  
Nanao woke up by the noise and calmly picked up the clothes and helped her father up.  
"Your mommy…the baby…her water…" Ukitake babbled incoherent sentences.

The child went to look at her mother and saw the dark spot on the bed. She didn't fully understand the situation but calmly send a hell butterfly to Shunsui. "Hopefully he's not too drunk" she mumbled.

Sadly enough it was true. Shunsui was drunk when he stumbled into the Ukitake's house.

Ukitake was too nervous to notice how drunken Shunsui was and hastily left instructions on a note before dragging a half open suitcase while supporting Unohana with his other hand.  
Nanao sighed as Shunsui crashed down on the floor and snored. It would be a very long night. She couldn't sleep because she knew her baby brother would be born today.  
With her ragged fish clutched against her chest she mused how her baby brother would look and worried if he'd love her or not.

Byauya-san said that Yoruichi-san was like another granddaughter to Kuchiki taichou and he had to view her as a big sister but he hated her.

The thought of her little brother possibly hating her was enough the make tears jump into her eyes. Impatiently she brushed them away but the tears kept streaming down her face. Her mother had looked pale and in much pain. Suddenly the thought of her mother dying struck her and she started crying even more.  
She dragged herself out of bed and went to wake Shunsui. "Uncle Shun?" She called softly but no reaction. She poked his shoulder but he didn't even stir.  
"Uncle Shun!" she called again and shook him gently.  
He didn't even snore and she thought he fainted from the amount of sake he had.

"Wake up, uncle Shunsui!" she called louder and closer to his ear.

Her head shot up and she nearly gagged from the alcohol stench that came with each breath. When she realized he was still breathing she knew he was not unconscious.

This realization fueled her anger as well. "Stupid man stupid uncle! He has to look after me but he is too drunk and I have to look after him!"  
Gone were her fears for a moment and replaced by rage. She went to the kitchen and took out a bottle with cold water. This would wake him up for sure.  
She took the cap off the bottle and merciless held the bottle upside down above the man's face. Serves him right for neglecting his responsibilities she thought.  
Shunsui woke up with a small yelp and shot up. "I only had 15 bottles of sake, Lisa-chan!" He called out but then realized where he was.

"Nanao-chan, why…?"

"You are supposed to be the adult here not me" She replied angry and stomped to her room.

Unohana and Ukitake arrived at the 4th where Ukitake pleaded everyone to help his wife.  
"Jyuu, calm down please?" Unohana pleaded softly. "I am doing fine. Yamada-san and Iemura-san will assist"

Ukitake took a deep breath. "I don't want to see you in pain"  
His wife laughed softly. "No matter how you want to view it, I am a warrior too and I can stand physical pain"

"Do you need anything?" Ukitake inquired still not reassured.  
"Your presence is enough" She smiled but soon that turned into a grimace when she felt another contraction.

The three seated officers Yamada, Iemura and Ruby walked in with all tools.  
Ruby checked upon Unohana and smiled at her. "Only 2 cm to go, taichou"  
Unohana nodded and frowned as pain shot through her again. The contractions had started the day before around noon but only around midnight her water broke.  
She was exhausted but she didn't complain once neither did she show any signs of discomfort other than a frown or grimace at a contraction.  
After a small half hour, Yamada gave Unohana permission to push.  
Ukitake stared at his wife. He wondered how she could still be so serene and graceful while giving birth.

Unohana did as she was instructed and another half hour later they heard strong wailing of a baby.  
Iemura placed the baby in Unohana's arms. "As far as I can see, it's a healthy baby boy"

"Thank you" Unohana whispered. She stared in awe at the bundle in her arms. It was a very small baby boy with fine white hair and the same face as Ukitake.

"He is wonderful" Ukitake whispered and kissed his wife's head. "I love you, Retsu"

"I love you too" She smiled and handed the baby to Yamada to have a quick check up and concentrate on the after birth.

When everything was done and the baby was washed as well, Ruby placed him in Unohana's arms.  
The boy practically roared from anger because Unohana was not quick enough to feed him. His brows furrowed and he got all red from screaming.  
"He gets a 10 for being completely healthy" Iemura smiled and then left with the two other shinigamis.

"What will we name him?" Unohana questioned softly.

Ukitake thought for a moment. "We'll let Nanao decide because neither of us can choose between naming him after me and naming him Toushirou"

"Will you get her now?" His wife questioned softly.

Ukitake nodded and flash stepped away.

Arriving home, he didn't get the expected peacefulness. Instead Shunsui was banging on Nanao's door and pleading her to open up.  
He looked like a soaked cat and shivered from the fierce winter wind.  
"I am here now" Ukitake sighed weary. "What happened?"

Shunsui thought for a moment what to answer without angering his best friend but couldn't find any excuse so he just laughed sheepishly. "I crashed out and Nanao-chan threw cold water over me to remind me that I am the adult"

"Serves you right" Ukitake mumbled. "Go dry off in the bathroom connected to my home office"

Shunsui nodded and walked away. Having to be reminded by a child of his responsibilities did sting quite a bit. He adored Nanao since she was a half-half copy of the people he loved most but sometimes it was just too difficult to understand her.

"Princess, I am home" Ukitake called softly and knocked on the door.  
Nanao got out of bed; her fish still clutched into her arms, and opened the door for her father. Her eyes were red from tears and she looked scared up to him.

"Princess, what happened?"

"I was scared, daddy" She whispered and clung to his leg.  
Ukitake picked her up and looked into her eyes. "For what, dear?"

"Mommy dying and little brother hating me" She confessed quietly and looked down.  
Ukitake stared in surprise at the child. He was stunned by the working of her tiny brains. She didn't fear getting hurt during practice or hearing the cries of menos and hollows when they were near gotei 13 but she feared things that another child wouldn't even think of at such a young age.  
He smiled reassuring at her and kissed her forehead. "Your mother is doing fine and your little brother will love you"

Nanao eyed him critical. "How are you so sure about the second?"

Ukitake gaped at her for a moment. "Well…your mom wants you to see your little brother and pick out his name"

The child frowned and thought deeply. "Okay…but I don't want uncle Shunsui to come…he is an irresponsible drunk"

"As you wish, princess" Ukitake sighed. "We'll leave him a note okay?"

Nanao nodded.

Unohana looked up with the sleeping baby in her arms when her husband and daughter came in. "Hello dear" She whispered and stroked Nanao's cheek with her free hand.

"Kaa-chan, I want Yadomaru-san or grandfather to stay with me when you and daddy are not home"

"Aha trouble with your uncle again?"

Nanao just rolled with her eyes and looked at her little brother. "He is cute"

Ukitake smiled and put her on the bed. "You can give him a kiss"

Nanao bend down and kissed the baby's cheek. "I am your big sister" she said softly into his ear and smiled proudly.

The baby woke up as Nanao's hair tickled and roared again.

The child frowned and put her finger in his little hand. "Don't cry…Toushirou…it's only daddy, kaa-chan and me."

The baby was quiet but still held Nanao's finger. He opened his eyes for the first time revealing stunning teal colored eyes.

"Your name will be Toushirou" Nanao told him on a hushed tone. "You are roaring like a lion and you are pretty strong for such a baby and also you have hair was snow"

Unohana smiled up to her husband. "There you have it, dearest. Another shirou and another mop of white hair"

Ukitake nodded and wiped away his tears. When the doctor diagnosed TBC at him many centuries ago, he didn't think he'd be here right now with a wife he adored and two perfect kids. "I love the three of you more than anything or anyone in the entire universe" He whispered hoarse. He swore upon himself he'd do everything to make his family happy and keep the safe from any harm.

* * *

Next chapter: bonding time of Toushirou and Nanao with Unohana


	5. The kids

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**thanks to my two reviewers Snowkid and TealEyedDragon **_

_**thank you very much TealEyedDragon for being my inspiration 3  
I will write about Nanao's teenage years in the next chapter.**_

_**sorry for the late update, I had a lot on my mind the past days which is also the reason why the chapter came out shorter than I intended to. My mind is numb now.**_

* * *

Baby Toushirou grew up surrounded by his loving parents and big sister.

He was 3 years old and Nanao 8 years, Ukitake had to stay at his squad because his fukutaichou's wife was in coma after a mission while Unohana was in the human world to get more information about viruses that come from there.

3 years passed but Nanao still didn't want Shunsui as babysitter. He was too irresponsible to watch after kids according to her so they were put in the care of Head Captain.

Toushirou was a calm child nearly serious and scowled when someone was too loud.

"Grandpa, why do you rarely smile?" Nanao questioned as she observed him from behind her book.  
"I am not a silly man like your uncle" Was Yamamoto's reply.  
Nanao thought for a moment and nodded. "When can I go to the academy?"  
The old man looked up from his paperwork. "You are in a hurry, young lady. The academy is not easy you know?"

"I am aware" The child replied annoyed. "I just want to go the academy and be a useful part of gotei 13. I want to safe people's lives and defend the innocent"

Yamamoto stood up and knelt down by the child. "You put your achievements high just like your mother and it is a great thing but you have to develop more spiritual pressure to enter the academy and also grow a bit more"

Nanao slid off the chair and wrapped her arms around him. "Okay grandpa" she smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.  
The old man swallowed a lump and hugged her tightly. "You are just like your mother" He kissed her forehead and went to take a look at Toushirou who was in his box.  
The white haired boy was scowling at a toy that didn't want to go as he demanded.  
"Little Jushiro, is everything okay?"

The boy looked up to his grandfather scowling and held up a dragon. "Broken"

Yamamoto examined the toy and noticed that the tail was torn. "You are right, young man. It is broken but you have other toys"

Toushirou got up and stretched out his arms. "Toilet"

The head captain picked him up and brought him to the toilet.  
Nanao decided to take a look at the not yet reviewed pile of paperwork on the chair next to the desk.

When Yamamto came back he eyed his granddaughter curiously. At such moments he wished he had the power to look into the child's mind. Her frown and concentrated expression made her seem much older than her eight years.

Her big blue eyes were narrowed in concentration and he could almost hear her brains work in full mode.

"Nanao, you are too young to understand much of the paperwork" Yamamoto reminded her gently but was rewarded with silent glare from Nanao and a scowl from Toushirou.

"Nan nee is smart; she always sits with dad when he works"

"Well then what's wrong with the paperwork that you have to look so serious Nanao?

The girl took the form and held it in front of Yamamoto. "It's the budget paper of the eight **_signed_** by Kyoraku taichou"

Yamamoto took a look. "Indeed"

"Well it is clear that he didn't even bother reading it or else he wouldn't have agreed on it by signing the paper" Nanao continued. "Look it says that the wages will be cut in and those luxury products such as drinks should be wiped off the budget list."

"With other words?" Yamamoto questioned.

"He either signed blindly or he made Yadomaru-san fake his signature and sign the paper" Nanao replied impatiently. "That man is so lazy"

Yamamoto took the paper and studied it closely. The child was right.

He eyed her incredulous. "How could this child be so perceptive?" he thought.

Later that day when the kids were having dinner with Yamamoto, there was a knock on the door. Nanao and Yamamoto recognized Ukitake's reiatsu.

Yamamoto also sensed that there's something wrong. He went to open up and saw his boy full of cuts, bruises and blood.

"Kaien is death and Miyako as well" was the first thing Ukitake said.

"I will get your report about it" His sensei replied. "Come have dinner with us"

Ukitake nodded. "Can I clean up first? I don't want them to see me like this"

"Daddy!" Nanao ran to him. She stopped in front of him and eyed him concerned.  
"Princess" Ukitake smiled a bit.  
Nanao took his hand. "Come, I'll fill the bathtub with hot water so you can relax. You look exhausted daddy. Was it a hard mission?"

Ukitake could only nod and be led by his daughter. He wanted to cry at the moment. His daughter shouldn't have seen him like this yet she saw him and she was so caring and concerned just like her mother.

An hour later Ukitake returned dressed in a borrowed blue kimono and looking better.

Yamamoto shoved a plate with soba noodles in front of his nose. "Eat boy"

The white haired captain nodded and started eating while enjoying the sight of his two kids playing peacefully on the ground.

After dinner he went home with the kids and tucked them in.  
Toushirou was very sweet as if he knew his dad had much on his head but he didn't ask any questions.

Nanao on the other hand was different. When Ukitake tucked her in she pulled his hand and motioned him to sit down. "Daddy, the mission didn't end positive did it?"

"Uhm…Nanao…you are too young to hear these gruesome tales of failed missions"

She saw that her father didn't want to talk and didn't push the subject. Instead she got up again and wrapped her arms around him. "Whatever it is daddy, you did all you could because I know you won't let your squad down or the people who count on you"

Ukitake was speechless and only nodded.

A week later Unohana was home. She thought that no one would wait for her on the other side but when she came through the senkaimon she saw her husband with their son in his arms and Nanao on his back.  
The sight warmed her heart more than she could tell and she practically ran to her family.

Toushirou wriggled in his dad's arms. "Mummy!"

"baby" Unohana replied as she stood in front of them and caught him in her arms. "My handsome boy. I missed you"

"Missed you most, mommy" He mumbled as he buried his face in her neck and sucked on his thumb.

Nanao beamed at her mother. "Mama is home and we are complete again."

"Yes sunshine" Unohana smiled loving and kissed both her and Ukitake. "I missed you three so much"

As they walked home, they caught much attention from people. They were quite a sight too; the tall and fragile looking white haired captain with a mini version of Unohana in his arms and the dark haired fearsome medic with the white haired infant in her arms.

They made a poetic and elegant picture of a happy and peaceful family

At home waited another surprise for Unohana; it was smelling fresh and clean and the table was already set for lunch with a grinning Shunsui next to the table. "Welcome home, Retsu-chan"

"Thank you, Shunsui" She smiled. "It is good to be home"

Nanao walked calmly over to Shunsui. "You are up early"

"Wh…what do you mean by that?" Shunsui stammered. The child really had something that made him loose composure.

"Like I said, you are up early. Usually you show up only after 3 PM in the office"

"No arguing today, mom is home" Toushirou cautioned. "Uncle Shun, don't make nee-san mad or you get time-out"

Unohana, Shunsui and Ukitake started laughing.

They all sat down for lunch with the kids on each side of Unohana both eying her with adoration. In their child minds she looked like a princess.

* * *

Next chapter: teenage Nanao


	6. teenage Nanao

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**thanks to my two reviewers Snowkid and TealEyedDragon **_

_**thank you very much TealEyedDragon for being my inspiration 3**_

_**sorry for the late update, I am busy lately.**_

* * *

Years passed in soul society and little girls grew up.

Nanao Ukitake blossomed into a breathtaking teenager of 15.

Her once too big eyes for her small face fit perfectly now and held a tint that could neither be describes as pure blue or violet.  
She couldn't attend the academy yet because her sword work still needed some correcting.

She practically lived at the eight now to keep the division from collapsing after Yadomaru Lisa was executed and fled to earth.

As any other day she sat behind Lisa's desk reading through the papers and sorting them. She looked up annoyed when the door opened not to soft and Shunsui strolled into the room humming a song.

"Kyoraku taichou you are late" Was her greeting.

"Well if that's not my lovely little Nanao-chan" Shunsui grinned. "What brings you here?" He went to sit on the edge of the desk and looked down at her.

"Saving squad 8 from disaster" was her dry reply. "Now if you'd please get off the desk. It is not proper to sit that way"

"Are you my new fukutaichou?" Shunsui teased.

Nanao's reply was smacking him with her fan and got up angry. "You are a captain but half of the time your squad doesn't know where you are! What kind of captain are you? You drown yourself in alcohol since Yadomaru-san left! Do you think you help anyone by acting such a way?!"

Shunsui quietly watched her and thought how beautiful she looked with her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing. He shook that thought away. He admits he could be a flirt and skirt chaser but he was no pedophile right? Nanao was his niece right?

Nanao frowned when she saw various emotions she couldn't name cross his face and at last pain settle upon his entire being. Carefully she approached him and touched his cheek. "Shunsui…ehm…I mean uncle Shun?"

He looked up and Nanao did a step back. Why the hell did she get butterflies in her stomach and why was her heart beating so fast?

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the office to the gardens of the fourth to think and calm down.  
There she crashed into the young Kuchiki taichou and quickly she stammered an apology before running to the small pond.

Byakuya ran after her and stopped by the pond.

In silence they watched the fish swim. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

"What's wrong, Nanao-san? It's unlikely for you to storm like this" The boy broke the silence. He cast his friend a concerned glance.

Nanao shook her head. "I just needed to clear my mind and a good run helps"

"Don't tell me lies" the kuchiki heir spoke sternly. "We grew up together so I know it's not clearing your mind. Did someone make some stupid remark again?"

Nanao shook her head again. "Ne…Byakuya nii…did you ever change your feelings towards someone?"

The older teenager thought for a moment before nodding. "A few years ago I thought Yoruichi was a demon cat and annoying but now she is worse than annoying and send straight from hell"

Nanao could giggle a bit. "Is she that terrible?"

"She gets a kick from getting me mad" Byakuya mumbled.

"Ano…Byakuya nii, why are you here?"

"Grandfather fainted after slipping in the bathroom" the boy replied with clenched fists. "Unohana taichou send me to wait here"

Nanao was quiet for a moment and then put a hand on his shoulder. "My mother will be able to save him. She is the best at her field"

Byakuya nodded. "Where were you? Rangiku was looking for you"

Nanao looked away. "Saving squad 8…"

"Do you like the captain of the eight?"

The Ukitake heiress scowled and glared at her friend. "NO! He is a flirt, lazy and he's like my dad's brother!"

"Byakuya smirked and turned around to walk to the squad 4 buildings. "Rangiku thinks differently and as annoying as she is, I guess there is some truth in her nonsense"

Nanao kept quiet and a permanent scowl was etched on her face.

Later that day Nanao and Unohana were making dinner and Unohana noticed her daughter was moody again. It happened a lot lately that she was moody and either locked herself up in her room or went for long walks.

"Nanao, did something happen?"

The girl shook her head. "It's nothing"

"Are you bored?" Unohana tried again patiently.

Toshiro walked in on them and eyed his sister critically. "Mom, just leave her for a bit" he requested kindly. "Nee-san, do you want to go for a walk with me while mom finishes dinner? I have been studying and need some fresh air"

Nanao nodded grateful and jumped off the counter.

The siblings walked a while in silence before toushirou started talking. "Nee-san, if uncle Shunsui doesn't want to take responsibility for his squad, he has to sort that out with grandfather. Don't bother lecturing him and do all his work when it makes you unhappy"

Nanao eyed her brother startled and he laughed softly.

"Sister dear, I can read you like an open book"

Nanao made a vague noise and shook her head to clear her musings. "That man will give me a heart attack one of these days"

"You will run your division better" Toushirou comforted her.

Nanao shook her head. "I don't want to be captain, my goal is vice captain to be a support for my captain like Kaien-san was for dad"

Toushirou looked aside to his older sister. "You looked up to him ne?"

Nanao nodded. "When daddy was sick or one of us was not well, he kept the division running so daddy could do his other priorities"

"Rukia-san misses him too" Toushirou commented thoughtful. "He was her mentor"

Nanao nodded and in silence they walked back home.

At the dinner table Nanao was quiet and restless as she discovered her parents invited Shunsui over.

Sometimes he'd look at her and then she gave him a glare which he returned with a grin. Oh how she'd love to smack that grin off his face with a book or fan.

Quietly she mused inwardly how manly he looked in his captain uniform and how the silly pink haori and straw hat fit him perfectly without making him look feminine. Even the flower hairpins of him didn't remove one bit of his manliness.

"Princess, you are quiet" Ukitake remarked concerned. "Are you sick?"

"No daddy, I am fine" She lied. "I am just a bit concerned about Kuchiki-sama. Byakuya-san told me he had an accident."

"He's stable now" Unohana reassured.

Meanwhile Toushirou sat with a scowl on a chair filled up by a stack of books so he reached the table. Why did that annoying red blond girl had to be invited for dinner?! he thought and scowled even more.

"Cutie pie!" Rangiku squealed and pinched his cheeks.

Toushirou slapped her hand away and glared at her.

Both Rangiku and Nanao shivered as the room's temperature lowered some degrees.

Shunsui eyed them amused and took off his pink haori and wrapped it around Nanao.

"ooh so romantic!" Rangiku grinned widely.

"Shut up" Nanao hissed but blushed fiercely.

Shunsui smiled at her but received a helpless glare in return.

Ukitake eyed both his daughter and best friend suspiciously.

A cold hand settled upon his heart. "Please no...don't let it be that" he whispered to himself and frowned.

* * *

Next chapter: teenage Nanao


	7. Fukutaichou Nanao and Shunsui the spy

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

A few months passed by and it got colder.  
To cheer up the female shinigamis, the hot spring owners organized an event for all females to relax at the hot springs.  
Unohana thought it would be a good idea for Nanao and decided to go with her.  
The evening before Nanao was quiet as usual as she curled up by the fire with a book but Toushirou noticed she wasn't reading so when Unohana brought up the subject of going to the hot springs he nodded approving. "Nee-san can use some warmth. She is the summer princess after all" He didn't say that maybe it would relax her a bit but he did think that. He was worried about his older sister. She was nervous and irritated whenever Shunsui was near and she started biting her nails and chewing on her lip.  
Grimly he wondered if that drunk hurt his sister. He decided that tomorrow he'd straightly go to the eight and demand an answer.

"Nanao, you still didn't give your mother an answer" Ukitake reminded her gently.  
"huh?" The child replied looking up from her book.  
"Do you want to go to the hot springs with your mother?"

Nanao shook her head. "I still need to finish paperwork of the 8th because end of this week is the deadline"

Ukitake gently peeled the book out of her hands and scooped her up and placed her on his lap. Loving he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "My little princess" he mumbled. "Please stop growing"

For the first time that evening Nanao smiled. "You should tell mom and Mayuri-san that"

Ukitake held her tighter. "I am not letting that man lay a finger upon you." He sighed. "You are too precious to fall in hands of any guy."

"She has to marry someday…" Unohana tried tactically.  
Ukitake shook his head. "Not the next centuries yet" He shifted Nanao so he could look at her face. "She is just a child, my pretty little princess"

Nanao buried her face in his neck and held onto him. "Growing up is stupid because you start to think and feel too much"

Later that evening when Ukitake went to look at the kids who were both fast asleep he stared pondering at Nanao. She was a tough one yet so vulnerable and closed when it came to her problems.  
If Shunsui was making her uncomfortable by flirting with her or dumping all work on her he'd kill him even if it was his best friend and like a brother to him.

Unohana appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Jyuushiro, I will try to talk to her tomorrow. Don't get yourself upset now"

He nodded and pulled the covers over Nanao's shoulders. "She looks breakable"

"She is tougher than that, dearest" Unohana replied gently.

"Just like her mother" he smiled and kissed her softly. "And her mom looks incredibly sexy too in this black night gown"  
Unohana giggled and took him to their room. For safety she put up some sound and safety barriers around the kids' rooms.

The baby phones, a gift from Urahara were turned on so they could still hear every sound from the kids' rooms.  
As Unohana expected, she didn't have to wear the lace night gown very long and both she and Ukitake fell asleep far after midnight.

The next morning they all got up later than usual so it was a hurried breakfast.  
Nanao would first go with Unohana to see how she had to do basic healing kidou while Toushirou would go to the 13th for his daily training.  
Nanao straightened her black kimono and quickly pinned her hair up.  
Ever since her first time at the eight with Shunsui when they went to see kidou training she didn't want her hair different. She still had the hairclip that Shunsui gave her when she was 5 years old.  
After a quick hug and kiss for Ukitake and a ruffle through toushirou's hair, the ladies went away leaving father and son alone.  
"Ready?" Ukitake questioned.  
Toushirou nodded and straightened his own black kimono.  
He was a copy of his father including the smirk that made even older shinigami women blush and utter incoherent words.

At the 13th, Toushirou went to the training grounds to warm up a bit while Ukitake went to do some paperwork.  
He deliberately closed the door to shut out his noisy 3th seats.  
Pleased he surveyed his office and his eyes landed on an enlarged framed picture of his family, he with Nanao on his back and Unohana with Toushirou on her lap. It was taken on Toushirou's fifth birthday.  
Time flew by so quickly and his little boy was already a mature ten years old.

Maybe half an hour or a bit more passed, Ukitake really had no idea because he was absorbed by his work but he woke up from his pondering over a certain paper when the door slid open and he heard a familiar whistle.  
Disturbed he eyed his best friend who seemed oddly cheerful.  
"Hello old friend" Shunsui grinned as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"Shunsui" Ukitake nodded friendly. "Don't you have your own work to do?"

"Nanao-chan did most part already, so I just have to sign them. I can do that within 15 minutes." The 8th division captain declared.  
"No wonder my daughter looks so tired and irritated" Ukitake mumbled. "Why are you so happy whistling this morning anyway? You usually don't show your face before noon."  
"Can't a man just be happy?" Shunsui pouted. "You are as suspicious as Nanao-chan. My lovely Nanao-chan hurts me every time by being so suspicious"  
"She is not YOUR lovely Nanao-chan" Ukitake replied through gritted teeth. "Shunsui, don't you dare to try anything with her. You will be death before you know it"

"Who says I am going to try anything?" Shunsui faked a few tears but his stomach felt uncomfortable. The thought did cross his mind a few times but his healthy brains trampled those thoughts again.

"When was the last time you picked up a girl?" Ukitake questioned.  
"Eh?" the other man replied startled.

"Don't act stupid with me, Shunsui. I know you have that bad habit to just pick up a pretty and willing girl in a bar somewhere in hell no where"  
Shunsui shrugged. "I don't know…" He scratched his head. "Maybe I am getting old"

Ukitake eyed his suspicious. "Is there a woman in your life in a serious way?"  
Shunsui shook his head. "No…I didn't find anyone yet who I feel that connection with like you and Retsu have"

Ukitake's eyes softened. "I was just lucky to find an amazing woman like her"

Shunsui eyed his best friend serious. "I would never dream of hurting Nanao. She is too important to me. She is different, Jyuu…"

"I am aware of that Shunsui, she is my baby girl and no guy must come near her"

Shunsui stared pondering at a painting of Nanao on the wall. "She is very intelligent and I can really discuss things with her. She has a sharp eye for business and she doesn't back away from difficulties. She is the one who made it not very gentle clear that Lisa's execution is not my fault."

"Shunsui you are in love with her" Ukitake pointed out, his voice a mixture of despair and sadness.

"I can't help it, Jyuu. I didn't want it to happen; I always fight it and never let her notice besides she is not interested in guys yet. She wants a career as shinigami. She wants to be your fukutaichou and like that support you and make you proud"

Ukitake was quiet at that. "I hoped she'd choose for the fourth and join Retsu"  
Shunsui shook his head. "The fourth is no place for her, she has warrior blood, Jyuu. At this age her kidou skills are murderous already and her swords work is improving baby steps but she can make it to the top with some training"

Ukitake ran a hand through his hair. "Am I too overprotective?"

Shunsui shook his head smiling. "If I had a daughter, I wouldn't even allow her to talk to someone like myself."

Toushirou did all warming up exercises and kidou exercises double and his dad still didn't appear.  
He scowled as he looked at the swords. He needed to practice but his dad probably forgot or those annoying third seats of him gave him such a headache that he went to take a nap.  
Sighing he walked back to the office buildings and barged into Ukitake's office.  
He raised an eyebrow when he saw Shunsui there. "Just the one I needed" he mumbled.  
"Good morning captain Kyoraku" He greeted politely. "Dad, training!"  
"Ah yes, I am coming Shiro"  
The boy scowled. "It's Toushirou!" He turned to Shunsui. "Don't you have a division to run and paperwork to do?"

"Another one?" Shunsui groaned. "You sure are grumpy today, kiddo"

"I am not a child" Toushirou snapped. He jumped and went to sit on the desk right in front of Shunsui's nose. He stared coldly at the older man who felt uncomfortable under the icy sea colored eyes.  
"Listen up, Kyoraku taichou. I don't care how many years you are captain or if you are my father's best friend, neither do I care about your age. If you flirt with my sister or touch her inappropriate or dump all work on her, taking advantage of her friendship with you and her good heart, I will not hesitate to kill you"

Ukitake sat dazed behind his desk and could only weakly protest. "Toushirou…"

Shunsui felt cold sweat running down his back and his fingers were cold and numb as the room's temperature dropped below 10 degrees Celcius.

.Ukitake could only conclude that his wife was right from the start when she said that their son would be an ice warrior.

A thin layer of ice had started to form on the desk and chairs.  
"Toushirou, it is okay. I already talked to him and Nanao is safe"

The boy only jumped off. "I am at the training grounds"  
Shunsui drew a shaky breath. "He's going to be one hell of a captain, Jyuu"

His friend nodded proud. "Immense spiritual pressure he starts forming already. He just needs to learn to control it"

"He scared me for a second" Shunsui admitted.  
Ukitake got up laughing and slapped his best friend's back comforting. "The kids got that from their mother"

Meanwhile at the fourth, Unohana taught Nanao basic healing kidou spells.  
The girl absorbed the information greedily and threw one question after the other at her mother who answered them patiently.  
While Unohana was called away to deal with the 11th division again, Nanao went to Isane.  
"Isane-san?"

"Yes Nanao-sama?"

"Just Nanao" the Ukitake heiress replied impatient.  
"Sumimasen, Nanao" Isane bowed quickly.  
Nanao nodded. "You can sit down and relax, I am taking over your tasks until my mother and I leave for the hot springs.  
"B…but…" Isane protested.  
One look of Nanao was enough to smother all protests and get a resigned "Yes Nanao" from the timid fukutaichou of the fourth.

When Unohana called for her fukutaichou to please get a cup of tea she looked up slightly surprised to see her daughter with a cup of tea for her. "Thank you, dear but where is Isane?"

"I send her to take a break; I am taking her place for a while"

Unohana nodded slowly. "Well Nanao, can you get the file of squad 11 member Abarai Renji?"  
"Hai taichou" Nanao replied and went to the drawers where the files of squad 11 members were stored.  
Unohana and Nanao both took Nanao's part time position as fukutaichou serious and Unohana treated her same way she did with Isane and gave her the same tasks.  
Nanao forgot for a while all her problems and enjoyed every moment at her new job.

Around noon they arrived at the hot springs and both mother and daughter sighed appreciating at the warmth.  
Unohana's muscles hurt from the previous night. "Kami-sama only knows where that man gets the energy from in his condition" she thought with a soft smile.

Nanao's muscles were stiff from many hours bend over her study books and the paper work of the eight. "Stupid man" she muttered.

"hm?" Unohana lift her head to watch her daughter scowl.

The same scowl of Ukitake and toushirou she thought amused as she watched her daughter.

"Nothing" Nanao huffed.  
"Did you have fun at the fourth?" Unohana tried tactically.

Nanao nodded. "I know for sure now that I want to be a fukutaichou, preferable of the 13th division so I can help daddy"

Unohana smiled softly. Nanao and her father were inseparable. "The eight is without a fukutaichou as well…"

"Like hell I am working for that man. He frustrates me enough" Nanao replied angry.

Unohana nodded and a while a silence fell as they both had their own thoughts to be occupied with.  
After a while they got out of the water to get some lunch.  
Nanao took some sweet buns along with her soup while Unohana took some fruit.  
They chattered about Toushirou's leaps when it came to his training and about what to get Ukitake for his birthday.  
Unohana sighed softly and Nanao frowned. "Something wrong, mom?"

"No sunshine, I was just thinking of time flies by. This Christmas it's already 50 years that your father and I are married"  
Nanao was quiet and impressed. 50 years was very short in shinigami years but in her mind it was still long. She wondered if she'd ever be able to keep up with someone that long and tolerate all nonsense including poetry and drunken talks.  
She shook her head furiously. Why the hell did her thoughts associate marriage with Shunsui? He was stupid.

Unohana eyed her smiling. "I was very young when I fell for your dad but waited centuries to confess"

"And dad was the same" Nanao replied dry.

Unohana nodded. "It was worth it though. When you are friends for so long, you get to know everything of each other and get to understand and accept all quirks and bad habits of the person. It is like building a house; you must have a strong foundation"  
Nanao nodded. She knew what her mother meant by that.

Unohana looked at her beautiful daughter. She saw herself at that age again.

They talked a bit more and Unohana carefully brought up the subject boys.  
"Is there anyone you like?"  
Nanao's head shot up and she blushed. She wanted to deny it but she knew her mother could read people better than anyone. Looking down at her plate and shuffling her food around, she nodded slowly. "I guess so…but I doubt he feels the same…we are just good friends"  
Before Unohana could probe further, Nanao changed the subject.  
"Don't count me in for dinner, I am invited at the Kuchiki manor for dinner and after that Byakuya-kun and I will work on some kidou spells"  
Unohana nodded and frowned when she saw something pink by the window. She got up to get a better look but she saw no trace of anyone.  
"hmm… I wonder what Shunsui was doing here" she pondered.  
"Being his usual perverted self" Nanao replied sarcastic.


	8. Ukitake's sorrows

Bleach ~ Kubo T

sorry this chapter is short, I am struggling to get out of bed lately

* * *

Ukitake was first hesitant when when Nanao told him about the invite she received from the kuchiki family.  
Surely Byakuya was a good man and a flawless captain but the widower had no emotions at all after the death of his precious wife, Hisana.

Nanao was familiar with the clan though; the young captain had always shown interest in Nanao's talents and encouraged her. He often asked her help with organizing his office after he became captain.  
Hisana also often invited Nanao over for tea because Nanao reminded her of her lost sister Rukia.  
When she died Nanao was shattered but she still found the strength to snap Byakuya out of his shock state.  
Ukitake hoped it was purely friendship and work based. He didn't want guys to fight over his daughter because it would just affect Nanao negatively.  
His kids were growing up too fast. Nanao had a suitor or even two while little Toushirou was already mature enough to threaten any guy who showed interest in his sister.  
With a sigh he went to his wife who sat in the kitchen.  
Toushirou went to help squad 10 with the damage a hollow caused and Nanao was at the 6th for dinner.  
"You look troubled, dear" Unohana commented softly and kissed him while sliding her hands into his hair, massaging his scalp gently.  
Ukitake held her tightly inhaling her scent and rested his chin on her head. "Our kids grow up too fast" he mumbled.  
He looked sad at her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about dinner, I am taking you out to get some dinner and relaxing"  
Unohana looked concerned up to him. "Do you feel up to it? It's no big thing to make something for the two of us" she stroked his cheek. "It's getting cold outside"

Ukitake flashed her, his most charming smile and kissed her until she lost all coherent thoughts. When he let go of her, her cheeks were flushed and her lips red.  
"go make yourself even prettier, I am taking my lovely wife out for dinner" he whispered. "See it as a date"  
She nodded and hurried to their room.  
In front of their closet she stood still and was at lost what she should wear. It has been so long ago that they went on a date.

Her husband worried too much sometimes, she mused as she looked at the pictures of her children taped onto the closet.  
She had no idea what to wear in this cold weather. She decided to take a warm bath first.  
After her bath she decided on black lace lingerie but she still had no idea what to wear. At last she decided on a black dress that was open in the back, closed at the front and as second skin around her. The skirt of it ended at her ankles and the split was all the way up to her thigh.  
She combed her hair and clipped it back with a silver hair clip shaped as a sea star with blue stones on it.  
She applied a thin layer of lip gloss and eyeliner.  
Ukitake walked in to get ready and took in the sight of his wife. She was just gorgeous.  
"Like it?" She asked amused.  
He nodded and pulled her closer for another breathtaking kiss.  
Unohana had a hard time resisting the urge to work his obi free and to take off his clothes. After so many years marriage she still adored her husband and enjoyed their very few intimate moments.

Ukitake gathered all strength to let go of his wife. "Wait downstairs for me, dearest or I might not be strong enough"

Unohana giggled like a school girl and kissed him. "I better go then"  
After taking a cold shower, Ukitake took out a dark blue kosode with a matching hakama and silver obi and wore a silver sleeveless haori over it.  
When his wife saw him, she blushed and looked appreciative at him. The silver highlighted his hair and the dark blue made his green eyes look brighter.  
"Is my beautiful wife satisfied?" He teased.  
She nodded. "Won't surprise me if the waitresses will get nosebleeds"

The silver haired captain blushed. "You are exaggerating"

At the cozy restaurant with a beautiful view on the forest, many heads turned at the beautiful couple. They formed a beautiful contrast, Unohana with her black hair and Ukitake with his silver hair. They radiated serenity and only had eye for each other.

They chose a table a bit separate from other tables with candle light and view on the garden with a pond.  
"You look beautiful" Ukitake commented softly and took her hand in his.  
The medic blushed and smiled loving at him. "I missed you the past days"  
Work is keeping me hostage in my own office, Ukitake sighed. "Nanao and Rukia-san are of great value but at the end the papers still need my signature and I have to supervise the rookies to earn their respect and loyalty."

"You don't have to explain" Unohana interrupted. "I am a captain too so I know the pressure" she gave his hand a loving squeeze.

"It's just not fair towards you" Her husband mumbled. "I didn't marry you to leave you on your own at home to raise the kids"

Unohana looked calm at him. "I could say the same, Jyuushirou. How many nights am I not called away for emergency surgeries and had to leave during dinner or while reading the kids a bed time story"  
He smiled tender at her. "You are saving lives"

"You save yourself from getting your head bitten off by Sensei" she replied.  
He chuckled. "That's true"  
A waitress came and asked for their orders while staring at Ukitake who was not even aware of it.

"Rice Noodle & Edamame Salad" Ukitake ordered politely. "What will you take, dear?"Unohana had trouble choosing but settled on Miso soup with prawns, tofu & udon noodles.  
"Just water please" Unohana requested.  
The waitress nodded and flashed Ukitake a smile but he didn't notice at all."I thought you'd choose something spicy" he teased his wife.  
She shook her head. "I don't want to take any risks until I can confirm the results""Results?" He inquired half curious, half concerned.  
She smiled reassuring. "Don't worry okay? It's nothing"Ukitake decided not the push the subject, his wife would talk when she thought would be the right time and moment.


	9. Toushirou's first date and Nanao upset

Bleach ~

sorry if it's too short, the heat is killing me.

Toushi I need you!

Thanks my loyal reviewers Teal Eyed Dragon and Snowkid.

Thank you my sister/twin/bff for being my inspiration and our days/weeks/months of rp kicked my inspiration to write back into me. Love you to death!

* * *

Toushirou scowled when he inspected the damage of the barracks at the tenth. It would cost a lot of time and money to rebuild it.  
Rangiku, an unseated officer and Nanao's best friend, sighed defeated. It was the part where she slept that was ruined.  
Toushirou didn't like her much because she always teased him but he didn't like seeing her like this either, it was her home after all and no one would want to see their home destroyed by anything or anyone.  
He awkwardly put a hand on her back and guided her away from the ruins. "Let's talk with your captain about where the shinigami's who slept there will sleep now."

"I don't have a captain, remember?" she said softly. "And our fukutaichou is at the ICU in the fourth squad"

"Well you are freezing up, let's get you something warm to eat and drink"

Rangiku couldn't even protest because he dragged her along. He turned to the other men. "Go seek a place at the eight and the thirteenth. Tell them Toushirou Ukitake ordered and if they have protests, they can turn to either me or their captains"

"Yes sir" they saluted and departed.  
Rangiku quietly admired his way of handling things. She was older than him but he seemed more mature and wiser than most guys she knew.  
Toushirou could easily stand the icy winter and took off his plaid. He then wrapped it around Rangiku.  
The young girl felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at the small boy whose face was serious as from an adult. No trace of childish features at all.  
" Walk quicker" He urged "I can flashstep too remember?"

Rangiku nodded and they flash-stepped away on a slow pace.  
At the Ukitake mansion, Toushirou opened the door and as a true gentleman he let her go first which made Rangiku smile a bit. No wonder Nanao adored her brother.

He put the heater in the living room on and ordered Rangiku to sit down while he went to the kitchen.

He is a lot like his mother despite his father's looks, the strawberry blond girl mused. By the time he was Nanao's age, he'd break many hearts.

Toushirou thought hard about what his mother always told him and Nanao when they played outside in the snow for long. Oh yes, hot tea or hot choco milk, sitting close to the heater or fire and then a hot bath and crawl under the covers with warm clothes on.  
He made Rangiku a cup of mint tea and found left over vegetarian rolls from lunch and put it on a plate for her.  
The girl's eyes watered a bit at the kindness. After the hard life in Rukongai she was still not used to all the kindness Nanao's family showed her.  
The boy put the tray on her lap. "Drink first then you eat a bit. I am going to get a bath ready for you"

"toushirou-kun, you are bossing me around" She pouted.  
He rolled with his eyes and ignored her. That girl was too much sometimes he thought.

Upstairs he quickly filled the bath with hot water, if Rangiku got into the bathroom; she'd adjust the temperature with cold water herself.  
He took a quick shower himself and dressed into a hakama and kosode to sleep in.  
Meanwhile downstairs Rangiku's eyes traveled to the pictures in the livingroom. The house just breathed out love and warmth yet she saw loneliness in Toushirou's eyes.  
The boy fascinated her with his gorgeous eyes and the intelligence within them.  
"You can go take a bath, just adjust the water to your temperature" Toushirou notified.  
She yelped from startle. "Toushirou-kun, you nearly made me jump out of my skin from startle!"

"Tsk then you really don't pay attention to approaching reiatsu's"

She shrugged. "Until now, no one really worked with me. Our vice captain is seldom on his place and the other men only gape at me"

"Do you master your shikai?" He questioned.  
She nodded. "She can be a pain when I try to talk to her, but during battle she and I are one"

"You are the only girl in your squad?"

Rangiku nodded again.  
"Maybe you could be transferred to the 8th or 13th where it's more safe and there is a proper lead" Toushirou mumbled. "I'll have a word with my grandfather first thing in the morning"  
"Arigatou" Rangiku bowed and went to take a hot bath.

Toushirou went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner for himself and Rangiku.  
He was no expert in the kitchen like his father or mother but he could stand his own.  
He decided on stewed chicken and roasted eggplant.  
Unohana kept the kitchen always clean and he rather had it that way too so he cleaned up everything he used.  
He did wonder where his parents were, he was so busy he didn't even thought of looking for their reiatsu.

Oh well, they were adults and both strong captains so they'd be fine wherever they were.

He took out the special plates and glasses to set the table and even lit a few candles.  
Since Rangiku was still taking a bath, Toushirou went to comb his hair a bit to tame those wild snowy locks.

After what seemed eternity Rangiku called him hesitantly that she needed him a moment.  
He wondered what was up with her.  
"Yes?" He called facing the closed door. He didn't dare to step inside.  
"Ano…I don't have any clean clothes…"  
Toushirou thought for a moment. Surely she was curvier than Nanao but Nanao loved wide clothes so something had to fit right?  
He went to his sister's room and took out a plain yellow shirt and a black skirt.  
Opening the bathroom with covered eyes he handed Rangiku the clothes.  
"Toushirou-kun is shy" she teased.  
"Shut up" he growled and stomped off to the dining room to put the food on the table.

Rangiku was speechless at the sight of the dinner table and had a hard time hiding her tears but she smiled her usual sunny smile and praised the work.  
Toushirou on the other hand nearly choked in his water at the sight of Rangiku. The shirt was on the small side leaving her abdomen exposed and the skirt revealed her long legs.  
"Sit down and eat" he ordered as he pulled back her chair for her.  
"Hai taichou" she teased and took a bite of her food. "It's great, Toushi-kun!"  
"Thanks" he smiled lightly before they ate in a comfortable silence.

Ukitake and Unohana walked home on a slow pace enjoying each other's company and talking about their kids' improvements as shinigami.  
"Toushirou needs to learn to control his reitatsu though" Ukitake smiled after they finished laughing about the incident of a while ago when Toushirou threatened Shunsui and made the room a few degrees colder.  
Unohana nodded. "Nanao doesn't have a problem with that because hers is less overwhelming compared to that from Toushi"

"It won't surprise me if he becomes captain at once after he graduates" Ukitake pondered. "He has great potential and one day surpass both Shunsui and I"

Unohana smiled proud. "Our boy is amazing"

"Thanks to his mom" Ukitake laughed and pulled her closer.  
"His dad is the warrior" she protested with a soft smile.

"Your prince is home and someone else is with him"  
Unohana concentrated on the other reiatsu. "Matsumoto-san, dear. You still don't recognize her reiatsu?"  
"Not if my wife distracts me" he grinned.  
"Behave" she scolded laughing and opened the front door.  
Very surprised at the scene of Toushirou and Rangiku washing the dishes together while talking without bickering, Unohana turned around leaving them alone.

Toushirou sensed his parents were home and so did Rangiku but they enjoyed what they were doing quite much and they thought the parents would probably be tired.  
"I best get going, Toushi-kun. It's getting late"

"Stay here for the night; I am sure my parents won't mind. I don't like the thought of you going back there alone and sleeping on the hard floor in one of the offices"

"I am a big girl, Toushi-kun"  
"Big girl or not, a lady doesn't go back to such a situation." He took her hand and took her to his parents who were in the living room.  
"Mom and Dad, can she stay for the night? The wing where her room is, is fully damaged and I don't like the way the men were staring at her."  
"Of course" Unohana smiled warmly. "She can stay in Nanao's room. She has a spare bed that you can pull off the wall"  
"Toushirou is right, Rangiku dear" Ukitake replied kindly.  
"I am at the first tomorrow" Toushirou notified. "Dad, you can always use an extra hand right? I will ask for her transfer to the 13th"  
Ukitake nodded. "Ever since Isshin-san left, the 10th has fallen quite a bit"  
"Thank you very much Ukitake-san, Unohana-san" Rangiku smiled grateful and bowed.  
"No problem, dear" Unohana replied gently.  
"Let's get you to bed now. You need to sleep before you really catch a cold" Toushirou gently ushered her out of the living room.  
"Like mother like son" Ukitake smiled. "That was really the medic side he inherited from you, dearest"  
Unohana could only nod with a gentle but proud smile.  
Nanao arrived home around 10 PM and flew her father upon the neck.  
"Nanao dear?" Ukitake asked concerned.  
Unohana stroked her hair.  
"I couldn't…I just couldn't…" she whispered.  
"Couldn't do what, dear?" Unohana questioned.  
"Accept" Nanao broke down in tears.


	10. The real reason

Bleach ~

Well I started writing yesterday entire day and today as well.  
It got longer than I thought

Thanks my loyal reviewers Teal Eyed Dragon and Snowkid.

Thank you my sister/twin/bff for being my inspiration and our days/weeks/months of rp kicked my inspiration to write back into me. Love you to death!

* * *

Unohana got up to make a cup of tea for her daughter.  
It was clear Nanao was upset over something or someone but she didn't want to talk.  
Ukitake took Nanao on his lap and rubbed her back soothing, waiting for her to calm down. He sang softly for her and kept stroking her hair loving.  
Unohana arrived with a cup of tea which Nanao accepted gratefully.  
"What happened dear?" Unohana questioned gently.  
Nanao kept quiet and drank all her tea before rubbing her eyes and curling up against her father like a little girl. "I'm sorry daddy"

Ukitake wiped away a few strands of hair that fell into Nanao's face, shielding her eyes.  
When she looked up, he felt as if his heart would break. The look in her huge blue eyes told him of the guilt and pain she held inside.  
"You went to Kuchiki taichou for dinner right?" Unohana tried to get her talking.  
Nanao nodded. "It was depressing" she whispered. "I didn't even know how to eat with tensed atmosphere there."  
"Byakuya-kun was upset with you because of that?" Ukirake questioned.  
She shook her head. "I am just upset with myself. Rukia-san was fantastic while she is not even raised as a noble"  
Ukitake smiled reassuring at her. "It's okay dear, your mother and I never raised you and Toushirou to be like the Kuchiki and Shihouin families"  
"I felt stupid, daddy" Nanao sobbed. "I nearly tripped over my own kimono and I spilled tea over it as well"

Unohana smiled at her daughter. "Nanao dear, I know you are a big girl already but I know a story from the world of the living that you need to know."  
"What kind of story?" She asked while wiping her tears.  
Ukitake knew where his wife was getting at and smiled at his daughter. "Just listen, princess" He let her snuggle into him and he held her tightly.

He hated when his precious girl was upset.  
"Long time ago in China lived a family, a man who was a warrior and his beautiful wife who was the healer of that village. Together they had 2 kids. A daughter who was as beautiful as a princess and much later they got a son."

"Just like you and dad" Nanao commented with a faint smile.  
"Exactly" Ukitake replied. "Continue dearest"

"The girl's name was Mulan and she was different from all other girls. She inherited her father's talents and he was proud of that. He even taught her how to handle a sword and how to fight." Unohana took a sip of her tea before continuing.  
"Life was very good in the village, until one day, warriors came. They posted scrolls with a list of names. Faced with the threat of war, each family in the village had to send one man to strengthen the army. In Mulan's family, the man chosen to go was her father. The warriors were there to take the men listed away to fight. Mulan's father was a retired general. He was too old to fight, but too honorable not to go. Mulan had no older brother to send in his place. Her younger brother was a wonderful boy, brave and strong, but he was much too young to be selected. If only she were a boy, Mulan thought to herself, it would be so simple. But girls did not fight in wars. Oh why oh why had she not been born a boy, Mulan thought angrily to herself.

An idea grew in Mulan's mind. Could she do it? She had to. Mulan knew her father would die if he went to war again. That day, she bought a horse."  
"Just like I'd do for dad" Nanao whispered and listened to her father's heartbeat. "I didn't expect any less from you, sunshine" Unohana smiled."

"The next morning, Mulan stole her father's armor and crept silently from home, disguised as a man. She reported for duty to the military leader. The leader had never met her father. Besides, he had his hands full, marching the men from all the villages to the camp.

Mulan fought for many years, some say as many as ten years. In all that time, no one knew she was not a man. When the war ended, Mulan was called before the emperor to receive a special award for her incredible courage. The emperor offered Mulan a job that would make her rich beyond her dreams. But Mulan wished to return home to her family. She asked for a good horse instead which was immediately granted."  
Unohana paused and saw Nanao was still listening so she continued.

"Her family was so happy to see her. Her father was frail, but alive. Her brother had grown into a wonderful young man. Without regret, Mulan gave her warrior's clothes to her little brother, and dressed in the clothes of a woman. She wrapped her hair in the style of the day. She added rouge to her cheeks. When she joined her family to watch the sun set, the warrior Mulan had transformed into a beautiful young woman. Not long after, friends who had served with Mulan came to visit. Their eyes grew large when they saw the beautiful woman before them. "Who are you?" they demanded to know. They could hardly believe their eyes when Mulan answered."  
Her story spread across China, to inspire young girls everywhere. If you love enough and have courage enough, you can accomplish anything, no matter how impossible it might seem to others."  
Nanao had fully calmed down and smiled at her mother. "So I am like Mulan?"  
Unohana nodded. "You are a warrior in the first place and then a lady."  
"You are my warrior princess" Ukitake smiled. "Shunsui is full of praise about your talents and he means it. He is probably the best coach you can have" "And also the laziest" Nanao replied sleepy.

At the eight Shunsui was for once doing some paperwork when his 3th seat called him that a few men of the 10th were seeking shelter.  
He got up and went to the group of men. "Good evening"  
"taichou" one of the men went on his knees. "Please lend us shelter until our barracks are built again. We are willing to pay rent"  
Another also went through his knees. "onegaishimasu! We are sent by young Ukitake-sama and he said if there were questions, you had to deal with him"  
Shunsui rubbed his chin thoughtful and looked at the men…no boys…he corrected himself inwardly. They were still children no matter how you looked at it.  
"Welcome at the eight" He grinned. "The place I can offer you is full of books though…if you can help me move them to my dorms…"  
"At your service, Sir" The men saluted.  
The boy, who took the lead, bowed his head for Shunsui. "We are grateful, Sir"  
Shunsui waved it away. "Accidents happen" she shrugged. He was intrigued by how they met Toushirou though and decided to question the matter.  
"Ukitake Toushirou has sent you?"  
"Yes Sir" the boy spoke. "He helped us get our belongings that were not destroyed out of the ruins and he will help us rebuild the barracks."  
"I see I see" Shunsui nodded. "You know that he is not an official shinigami yet right?"  
"We are aware, Sir but he has been very good to us. No one really ever cared for us unseated members since we came other than Matsumoto-san who is also an unseated member until young Ukitake-sama came." The boy thought for a moment. "He is like a taichou for us…he treated us very well…he even gave us money to buy the necessary things that were destroyed"  
"Jyuu buddy, you can be proud of your son" Shunsui thought as he helped the men remove all the books and scrolls he stored in the room.

A few hours later the room was cleaned and Shunsui had showed the men the way.  
"Where is Matsumoto-san?" He questioned. "Only now he noticed she was not there"  
"She went with the young Ukitake-sama" one of the boys replied. "She is the only girl at the 10th so he took her to his sister I think."  
"Sensible boy" Shunsui smiled. "Well goodnight now and if you need anything just tell me okay?"  
"Yes, Sir" they saluted. "Goodnight, Sir!"  
Shunsui couldn't sleep so he went for a walk.  
A few girls greeted him giggling before resuming their chattering.  
"Hai Rin, I was meeting Hiro in the Kuchiki gardens when I saw and heard the taichou and the Ukitake princess"  
Shunsui halted and suppressed his reiatsu while hiding in the shadows to listen.  
"Kushina, don't keep me waiting!" Rin protested. "What happened?"  
"The taichou proposed to the princess!" Kushina exclaimed. "I don't know what happened after that though. I saw them walking to the spot I was hiding so I ran away"  
Shunsui felt as if a million zanpaktou pierced through his heart and lungs and as if an iron fist squeezed his stomach. "Kami-sama, what did I do wrong?" He prayed. He loved Nanao and even if he put that aside, he wouldn't wish anyone a life in the Kuchiki family. The captain was an arrogant young thing and the elders were as evil as Aizen.  
He dragged himself to his dorms where he threw himself on the bed.  
He tossed and turned but he couldn't sleep at all.  
Only after quite a few bottles of sake he was knocked out.

Ukitake just tucked Nanao in when he got a hell butterfly from Kiyone that his presence at the 13th was required.  
Sighing he took out his uniform and quickly dressed.  
"It's okay, I will wait for you" Unohana smiled and kissed him gently.  
He nodded and left.  
At the 13th he raised an eyebrow when he saw a few boys in dirty shihakusho's.  
"Taichou, they want to sleep here" Kiyone notified. "I was not sure about it but they said that young Ukitake-sama send them and told them that if I had questions I had to turn to my captain"  
Ukitake nodded as he rubbed his temples. Kiyone's voice always managed to do that to him.  
"Sir" the men all went on their knees. "Please help us with shelter, our barracks are ruined and we have no where to turn to. A part of us was send to the eight and we decided to go to the 13th as we were ordered"  
"Toushirou send you?" Ukitake questioned.  
"Yes, Sir" they replied.  
"Kiyone, show them the old training rooms" Ukitake coughed as chilly air hit him.  
"Hai taichou"  
"Thank you, Sir" the men bowed their heads.  
Ukitake waved it away. "Kiyone, ask Sentarou and Rukia to assist you. I am going home"  
"Hai taichou"

Rangiku was snuggled up under the blankets and the same went for Nanao but Toushirou didn't even feel the cold and just sat on the edge of Nanao's bed.  
"Nee-san, what went wrong? You look tensed and upset"  
Rangiku nodded eying her best friend concerned. "Usually girls come back fawning and gushing over the beauty and wealth of the Kuchiki manor and about Kuchiki taichou himself"  
Nanao closed her eyes and started to tell from start to end.

(flashback)  
_ "You look stunning, dear" Byakuya complimented her.  
"Thank you" Nanao smiled hesitant.  
Byakuya guided her to the dining room where she saw an impressive long table with him at the head. He pulled back her chair for her which was left from his seat.  
Rukia sat opposite of her and smiled encouraging at her.  
Dinner was served and Nanao started eating. She was never much of a talker but she liked listening while eating.  
The silence was icy and tensed. Byakuya didn't even say thank you to the servants, just a small nod and indication of where to put the dishes they served.  
Nanao got startled a few times by the soundless way of walking from the servants and accidently dropped her chopsticks.  
The elders looked annoyed at her, which made her want to shrink more and more.  
She was so used to the deep reassuring tones in her father's voice mingled with her mother's warm and gentle voice. She always compared those sounds to a warm and comforting blanket.  
She missed them so much all of a sudden.  
After dinner they moved to the salon where sake was served for the men and tea for the ladies.  
Nanao was used to the big mugs of her mother which she filled with tea and chamomile leaves and sometimes mint leaves as well so she eyed the small cup and saucer hesitantly.  
She tried to follow the example of Rukia but spilled some hot tea on her dress.  
After what seemed eternity, Byakuya and Rukia got up and asked her if she'd like to see the gardens.  
Nanao nodded relieved and walked next to Byakuya to the gardens.  
There he excused himself for a moment, leaving Nanao and Rukia alone.  
Rukia eyed Nanao with a hint of pity and concern.  
"Nii-sama, it is all wrong" she screamed inwardly. "Don't do this to her!"  
Nanao smiled hesitant at Rukia. "You are pretty much my dad's right hand ne?"  
Rukia blushed lightly. "Ukitake taichou is the best taichou to work for. I love helping him out with anything he asks."  
She saw her brother coming and quickly bowed lightly to Nanao. "I should leave before Kiyone and Sentarou break off the 13th"  
Nanao laughed lightly and nodded. "Goodbye Rukia-san"_

Byakuya gave Nanao a small smile and offered her his arm, which she took a bit awkwardly.  
"You have a beautiful garden" she commented politely.  
"Thank you" he replied. "My apologies for the looks the clan elders cast you"  
"It's okay" Nanao replied softly.  
They stared at the garden in silence for a while. Byakuya moved so he stood in front of Nanao. "Nanao-san, you know how I had such little time with Hisana right?"  
She nodded. "Hisana-san was taken too quickly away"  
"Well as the Ukitake heiress you know how important it is to produce and heir"  
She nodded again. "Hisana-san was too sick to conceive a child?"  
"We were just not that blessed" Byakuya replied. "My clan elders want me to marry again though simply to produce an heir. They want me to have a strong healthy wife from nobility this time"  
"They make it sound as if you chose a sick wife on purpose" Nanao mumbled.  
Byakuya chuckled lightly. "Biting as always, Nanao-san"  
She shrugged slightly and gave him a small smile.  
"Nanao-san, I know you are still young but you are strong and brave and healthy as well…my clan elders chose you as my bride…"  
She looked shocked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. He still loved Hisana, she thought and she pitied him.  
"Producing an heir is no reason or foundation for marriage" she replied.  
"It's normal at nobility" Byakuya said emotionless.  
Nanao shook her head. "I can't, my sincere apologies. I always seen you as an older brother and…I…I am not ready to commit myself any time soon"  
She lifted the skirt of her dress a bit and flash-stepped away.

Rangiku and Toushirou listened breathless.  
Toushirou was the first to break the silence. "Nee-san, you made the right decision. The kuchiki clan is no place for you"  
"I feel bad that I couldn't help him" Nanao sobbed. "And the worse thing is, I failed in being a lady which means a bad name for mom and dad"  
Rangiku jumped out of bed and went to sit next to Toushirou. She took Nanao's hand and squeezed it comforting. "Nanao, your parents are sweethearts and they raised you great. The Kuchiki clan is just a stuck up narrow minded old thing"  
Toushirou nodded in agreement.  
"What are you doing here, Rangiku?" Nanao questioned curious.  
"Your brother took me home" the blond replied. "He even cooked for me"  
Nanao raised an eyebrow. "You are becoming just like dad" she teased her brother.  
He blushed and got up. "Goodnight you two"


	11. Nanao & Toushirou

Bleach ~

Thanks my loyal reviewers Teal Eyed Dragon and Snowkid.

a short chapter again. the heat and busy schedule.

* * *

Rangiku woke up disorientated and it took her a while before she realized why she slept so warm and comfortable.  
"Good morning" Toushirou greeted her.  
She nearly hit the ceiling from startle and pulled the covers up to her neck.  
"Toushirou-kun, what are you doing here?!"  
"I live here" He replied scowling at her stupid question.  
"I meant in Nanao's room"  
The boy looked lost for words and put the tray with tea and toast on her lap.  
"Oh arigatou, Toushi!" Rangiku beamed at him. She looked at Nanao's bed.  
"She is in my parents' room. Whenever she is upset she goes to sleep between mom and dad" Toushirou explained as he followed her gaze. His eyes softened. "Nee-san is independent and tough but deep inside she is always dad's baby"  
Rangiku smiled. The love between the four family members was more than clear. She was happy she could witness it. "Ne Toushi-kun, do you always bring breakfast in bed for girls you rescue?"  
Toushirou's cheeks turned a slight pink and he only replied with a scowl before storming off to his own room to get ready for the day.

Nanao chewed on her sweet bun while watching her father get ready for work. Both he and Shunsui had long hair yet it never affected their masculinity.  
She'd be at the fourth to learn about first aid healing kidou and later on the day her parents and Shunsui would observe her kidou training.  
Unohana looked loving at her daughter. The admiration for her father was clear in her eyes and smile.  
She knew many young girls and older women turned their heads just to get a better look at Ukitake.  
She didn't blame them. He was quite a sight.  
He was tall with long flowing pearly hair, dignified posture, green eyes that radiated a mixture of amusement and warmth.  
His smile could melt any mountain of ice and his voice was deep, warm, smooth, silky and seductive.  
"mom? mommy?" Nanao waved her hand in front of her mother's face.  
"Yes, sunshine?" Unohana snapped out of her daydreams and looked gently smiling down at her daughter who lay comfortable on the bed using Unohana's lap as pillow."Daddy was asking you something"  
Ukitake already sat down next to her and looked concerned. "Are you not well, dear?"  
"I am fine, I was just lost in thoughts" His wife replied with a light blush.  
"ah I see" He grinned. "Well I was asking you what you think of going to the human world, the weekend of Toushi and I our birthdays?"  
"Sounds wonderful" she smiled and quickly stole a kiss from him.  
Nanao grimaced and closed her eyes. Her mind traveled to Shunsui and how it would feel to be kissed by him.  
"No no no!" she scolded herself mentally, "he's your uncle and lazy, perverted and a drunk" she added in her head and slapped herself mentally.  
Ukitake got up. "I am leaving now, I'll see you in a few hours"  
Unohana and Nanao both nodded and got up to get ready for work.

Yamamoto was surprised to see his grandson walking into his office.  
"Toushirou" he greeted. "What brings you here?"  
"Grandfather" he nodded and bowed his head lightly. "I came here to talk to you."  
Yamamoto put down his brush and pulled a chair for the boy. "Sit down"  
Toushirou went to sit and handed him a file.  
"What is this?" the head captain questioned gruffly. "a petition to keep animals?"  
"No" Toushirou scowled. "It's a report about the damage of squad 10 and the calculation of what the costs can be for rebuilding the barracks."  
"The vice-captain of the 10th should do this. You are not part of squad 10"  
"Grandfather..." Toushirou gritted his teeth. "the squad is a whole mess, there is no structure at all. No captain, the vice-captain is often absent and the seated officers are as good as a bucket of rubbish"  
The head captain was taken back by this reply and was quiet for a moment.  
Toushirou got annoyed just by the thought of the structure or better said lack of it at the 10th and a thin layer of ice started to form on the chair and the room temperature dropped drastically.  
He noticed this and forced himself to calm down.  
"I also ask for a transfer of squad 10 member Matsumoto Rangiku to the 13th."  
"You can't do that, she has to do it at the 10th superiors and they will pass it onto me."  
"As I already empathized the situation at the 10th, I am sure the request on her behalf passed onto me so I can represent her is valid"  
"I will talk to your father about this" Yamamoto replied. "Now I have something for you, young man"  
Toushirou raised an eyebrow.  
His grandfather handed him two folders. "sign up papers for the academy, for you and Nanao"  
"Thank you" Toushirou managed to give him a small smile. "thank you for your time"

Nanao used the entire morning to learn about first aid healing kidou.  
Her first patient was one of the men of squad 11, he had a chest cut, small but it ran deep and she could see the white of his bones through the blood that was smeared on and around the wound.  
It was a rookie and he didn't hide it that he had pain and wished to be healed to the extend he'd feel no pain at all.  
Unohana kept her serene smile and instructed Nanao what to do.  
"Can I gag him?" Nanao whispered.  
"No" Unohana replied calmly but there was a hint of amusement in her voice.  
"Hurry up, woman" the rookie commanded her. "I am dying here you know..."  
"I doubt you will die and if you did, it would be one nuisance less" Nanao mumbled menacing.  
"Nanao..." Unohana cautioned only audible for her.  
the girl forced herself to look friendly but just couldn't copy the warm and caring look of her mother.  
""If you hold still and be quiet, I might be able to concentrate. Unless of course you'd prefer I mix it up with S**hakkahō**"  
The young man kept quiet and Nanao could heal him.  
Unohana gave her daughter a small smile. "You are really best outside the medical field but I am proud. You already manage to heal such wounds."  
Nanao replied with a scowl and marched to the office area.

Not much later, Unohana and Ukitake watched with pride as Nanao took her stance on a few feet distance from the wooden target and started with the incantation of soukatsui. "I command thee! Mask of meat, all creation, flutter, those that bear the name of man! Truth and temperance, merely stand a claw against the wall of the faultless dream!"  
A strong blast coming from the girl's hand made the target fall into pieces.  
She moved to the next target. She felt adrenaline flowing through her body and her reiatsu filling every sense of her. She knew her parents were watching. She felt their reiatsu but it stung a bit that Shunsui had forgotten about this event and slept until afternoon or if he was already up he probably wandered off somewhere.  
She bit back a frustrated growl and pointed her anger and frustration on the next spell. " I command thee! Mask of meat, all creation, flutter, those that bear the name of man! Scorching heat and disturbances, split the seas and send the surging waves south! Hado 31 shakkaho!"  
A red flame shot out hitting its target death on and turning it into a heap of ash.  
"She has your talent for kidou" Ukitake mumbled.  
"With your warrior instincts"Unohana added smiling. "She is ready to go"  
Her husband nodded. "Our kids grew up too soon though"

At the eight the 3th seat frowned when he couldn't find his captain. There was a captain's meeting in a few and Kyoraku taichou was absent.  
"If Yadomaru fukutaichou was still here, this wouldn't have happened. he complained to no one in particular.  
With a sigh he knocked on the bedroom door of Shunsui.  
No answer.  
"Captain!" He called louder and hit his fist against the door.  
The man frowned, his captain's reiatsu was as if he was in a comatose state.  
"Hado 31 shakkaho" he fired the glowing red kidou ball onto the door lock and broke it that way.  
The 3th seat pulled up his nose at the sake stench.  
He was shocked to find his captain still in his uniform complete with the hat and at least 2 dozen of sake bottles through the room.  
He wasted no time and send a hell butterfly to the 4th to fill them in on the situation.


	12. Shunsui at the fourth

Bleach ~

Thanks my loyal reviewers Teal Eyed Dragon and Snowkid.

sorry for the late update, the heat and little to no access to a computer are the cause. Also I started with college so I need to let Nanao (Teal Eyed Dragon) arrange my schedule :)

* * *

Unohana was her usual calm and gentle self as the 1st aid department reported Shunsui's condition.  
She merely nodded and thanked Sayuri, the head of the first aid department.  
The medic went to stand by Shunsui's side and took off his robes.  
The female shinigamis of squad 4 have been well trained and didn't bat an eyelash at the scantily clad squad 8 captain.  
Unohana covered him until mid riff height with a blanket.  
She checked his vital signs which were very weak.  
The scent of sake could be smelled on a feet distance so she didn't even have to check what caused him to pass out like that.  
Unohana proceeded to pump all contents out of his stomach.  
Her subordinates quietly followed her orders. No one dared to ask if it was a suicide attempt, afraid of their captain's reaction.  
She gave Shunsui 2 liter blood transfusion to clean out the alcohol in his blood.  
After his vital signs were close to normal, she attached him onto a heart machine.  
His heart rate was still weak but stable, there were no irregularities.  
Unohana dismissed her team as Shunsui was brought to his room.  
The entire room screamed Shunsui.  
It was very tasteful with pink tints in it but overall very cozy for a hospital room.  
Above the bed were picture frames of him with Ukitake at the academy, when they became captains, at the wedding of Ukitake and Unohana and several with the kids of Ukitake and Unohana at every stage in their lives.  
Unohana smiled lightly. He was a very devoted uncle and she knew she could trust him blindly with her kids.  
She wondered what made Shunsui drink so much.  
A while she couldn't think of anything, then it hit her that it was yesterday a few years ago that Urahara and Yoruichi fled with the former captains and vice captains to the human world because they turned into vizords.  
"Was it because of the guilt that is still eating your soul, Shunsui?" she spoke softly to the unconscious man.  
Pondering she stood a while by his bed, taking in his peaceful state.  
He was now in the white hospital kimono and his hair was freed from the pins and hair tie.  
His curls were spread like a fan on the pillow contrasting against the white.  
The usual face full of several emotions, was relaxed and appeared nearly boyish and innocent.  
With a motherly gesture she tucked a curl behind his ear and left the room.

In her office she found a crying Nanao who kept whispering apologies to no one in particular.  
Unohana wordlessly helped her up and held her gently.  
"It's my fault, mom" she whispered.  
"no dear, it isn't" Unohana soothed. "He is stable now and you can go see him"  
Nanao shook her head. "I should have been there for him, to talk the guilt out of him regarding Yadomaru-san her execution"  
Her mother gently pushed her down on a chair and went to make a cup of tea.  
"Shunsui hides a lot behind his lazy and carefree attitude and he won't open up to anyone, especially not to you. You are still a little girl in his eyes and he would never discuss his burdens with you"  
Nanao looked frustrated and fought to hide her tears.  
Unohana put the tea in front of her and stroked the girl's hair.  
"I shouldn't have had accepted the invitation" Nanao mumbled. "It just brought more problems than there already are"  
"just drink your tea, dear and then you can visit him"  
Nanao nodded. "You look tired, mom"  
Unohana smiled "don't worry about me, it's just the windy days that drains most people"  
Her daughter nodded but was not convinced.  
She let it rest though and headed to the room of the squad 8 captain.  
"Maybe it is better if I am placed at the eight, then I can watch over Shunsui" Nanao thought as she walked to the room.

After Nanao left, Unohana send a hell butterfly to her husband to explain what happened to his best friend.  
With a light sigh she started filling in the forms about Shunsui's condition.  
It was true that she was tired but she could cope with it.  
Today however, Shunsui's situation brought her inwardly a bit out of balance and she was very worried about the man she saw as her younger brother.  
She knew as no other how much pain he hides behind his attitude and she knew that Yamamoto and Ukitake knew as well.  
Her thoughts traveled back to her academy days, one day specifically.  
_Christmas break was over and all students came back to their dorms, chattering about how they spend the holidays and wishing each other a happy new year.  
She stayed at the dorms to study, she didn't have a family to go to.  
Christmas eve and Christmas day she spend with Yamamoto. He was like a father to her and she enjoyed the time she spend with him.  
She confided him with her hurt feelings that Shunsui didn't want her to visit him during the holidays and she had to keep his present until he came back.  
Yamamoto had stared a while out of the window before speaking. "Shunsui is from a noble family, they aren't like the Kuchiki family but they still held quite some power. He is a younger son so he won't inherit much and he's not like a son of a noble family has to be. The nobles rather not mix with the peasants.  
Shunsui handled this way to spare your feelings, child"  
Unohana nodded understanding. "But he doesn't want Jyuushirou-kun to visit him either, he said he will stop by at Ugendo"  
Yamamoto kept staring to the white blanket that covered the garden. "Jyuushirou is one of the lowest ranked noble families and his parents had to work day and night to provide their 6 kids with food and clothes. The higher ranked noble families look down at such people"  
With that information, Unohana grew wiser and stronger for her two best friends.  
New Year's eve and New Year's day she visited Ukitake and his siblings.  
Yamamoto had given her money and she bought cakes and juice as presents.  
To the Ukitake orphans she was like an angel.  
The day that all students came back she also saw Ukitake and Shunsui.  
With a warm smile she welcomed them back and with a shy smile and red cheeks she hugged Ukitake.  
The white haired boy stumbled and stammered making his best friend grin broadly.  
Unohana saw the pain in the boy's eyes though. "Jyuushirou-kun, can you get us some tea and I will give Shunsui-kun his presents.  
The boy nodded and left the noble boy and Unohana alone.  
"Shunsui-kun, we are best friends and there's no need to hide your tears and pain from me"  
The boy's grey eyes widened and he was at loss for words.  
Unohana handed him his presents and hugged him. "Happy New Year, little brother"  
The boy couldn't hold his tears anymore and started crying. "they disowned me"  
Unohana let him cry and when he finally calmed down he told her that his parents had arranged a marriage for him with the Shihouin heiress who was still an infant.  
He had refused and said that both he and Yoruichi-san had the right to choose their own partners when the time had come.  
Both clans were angry and his parents didn't want to see him anymore._

Unohana didn't even notice she was crying and neither did she notice her husband enter until she felt his arms around her.  
"What's wrong, dearest?" He questioned as he tenderly kissed away her tears.  
"Jyuushirou, you startled me" she said a bit out of breath. "I was just thinking back about our academy years"  
"where is Nanao?" He looked around.  
"She went to see him. She was very upset and thinks it's her fault"  
Ukitake frowned and held his wife tightly. "Why don't you rest a bit? You look very tired"  
She shook her head. "I will be fine, I promise"  
The 13th division captain doubted it but kept quiet and just kept on holding her securely in his arms.  
He knew deep down she was shaken by what happened to Shunsui.  
After Ukitake left for Shunsui's room, Unohana took a small box out of her drawer and went to the bathroom.  
She felt dizzy and drained while it was not even lunch time and she knew it was a 50-50 chance, the result would be positive.


	13. Shun, Ukitake and Nanao

Bleach ~ T Kubo

thank you my loyal reviewers and special thanks to Teal Eyed Dragon.  
Nanao, my sweet sis, this chapter is for you

* * *

The room was only illuminated by a soft light when Nanao came into the room.  
There was a kidou barrier at the door but Nanao could easily pass through as she was already quite skilled at kidou  
Shunsui was in a deep slumber and didn't notice her presence.  
The girl went to stand by his bed and gently put her hand on his forehead.  
She was relieved to notice he had no fever at all.  
A while she just took in his masculine beauty; his dark curls that framed his face like a halo, his long thick eyelashes, his strong jaw, his stubble and his full lips that always curved into a mischievous smirk.  
He had broad strong shoulders. She remembered often sitting there as little girl and he'd pretend to be a horse.  
Her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink when she noticed the kimono was a bit on the small side and left quite some of his chest exposed.  
she felt a strange urge to run with her finger tips through his chest hair.  
His chest was broad and muscled and she all of a sudden longed to rest her head against his chest.  
She shook her head at the strange urges and mentally slapped herself.  
She once more took in his sleeping beauty . "baka" she said softly.  
"Why did you act so reckless again? I already told you I'll throw away all those horrifying bottles of sake. The scent of it only is already so repulsive"  
She noticed that as she talked, his heart rhythm got more firm and regular.  
"You never listen to a word I say, You can be so childish and don't even think" by now tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"I told you back when Toushiro was born, that you're suppose to be the adult, and that you're suppose to look after me. Yet ten years later, not a single word that I said has gotten through that thick skull of yours."  
She sank down on a chair and her voice was a mere whisper now. "Why are you being so stupid? Don't you know how much mom, dad and I love you? Even Toushi loves you! Why did you have to drink yourself unconscious? Give me one good reason why! Why can't you share with me what's on your mind? Are we not best friends? Don't I confide you with my secrets, joys and sorrows? Are you not the one who always presses that I need to let out my feelings and thoughts? Why can't you do the same? ! Why do you insist on drinking away your sorrows? You are the most stupid person I could ever come across in my existence!"  
She got up and cupped his cheeks, her tears falling down onto his face. "Don't you trust me enough to share your pain with me, Shunsui?"  
Through her tears streaming down her cheeks and falling onto Shunsui's face, she didn't notice he woke up and that he was crying as well.  
He wanted to reach up and wipe away her tears, but his arms felt so heavy and his head clouded.  
Slowly he drifted off into a slumber again.  
"Stupid man" Nanao sniffed. "You need a babysitter day and night because you can't even take care of yourself."  
She took a deep breath. "I am going to get through the academy and ask to be placed at the eighth. I will work hard to become your fukutaichou and then I will take care of you once more."  
Nanao took his left hand in hers and played with his fingers. "I will do the paperwork and you will have limited access to luxuries like sake. I will not tolerate it that you drink yourself into oblivion anymore just because you have that stupid stubborn pride and won't share your feelings with me.I will be the best assistant you can wish for and I won't let my dad lose his brother and I my best friend!"

Ukitake who arrived at Shunsui's room, halted when he heard his daughter's voice.  
Even he got a lump in his throat as he listened to Nanao's rant and promise.  
He realized he had to take a step back and let Nanao find her own path in life.  
Gently he approached her and wrapped his arms around her.  
Nanao turned around and and buried her face in her father's chest as she cried.  
"I should have been there for him, dad. I failed him as a friend"  
Ukitake rubbed her back soothing. "No, princess"  
He went to sit down with Nanao on his lap. "For males who lived as long as Shunsui and I, it's difficult to open up about our feelings. we were trained to be strong and always protect females, innocent and weaker people.  
"Yet you open up towards mom"Nanao pointed out.  
Ukitake's eyes softened. "Your mom is a very special lady who has the ability to see right through me so I can't hide anything"  
"Why can't I be more like mom?"Nanao sighed. "Then I'd be able to help Shunsui."  
Ukitake stroked her dark locks and thought for a moment. "You have a different talent...you have a very good nose to smell trouble from a distance already"  
Shunsui woke up but feigned to be asleep as he listened to father and daughter.  
It hurt him to see Nanao like that and to hear her say that she felt that he didn't trust her enough.  
How the hell should be explain that it was not her that he didn't trust, but more so himself who he didn't trust too close to her.  
"Sweetie, why don't you go to my division and show Rangiku-san around?"  
Nanao nodded and with a quick kiss on her dad's cheek she left.

How long are you going to feign sleep, Shunsui?  
The patient opened his eyes. "I should have had expected it from you, Juu"  
Ukitake sat straighter in his seat. "Care to explain your reckless behavior?"  
"I'm sorry" Shunsui whispered.  
"Not me who should get an apology, but your division and Nanao" his friend pointed out. "Now I am listening"  
Shunsui kept silent for a long time and just as Ukitake decided to give up, Shunsui spoke.  
His usually loud voice was a bare whisper.  
"I heard about Nanao's engagement..."  
"Aha..."  
Shunsui looked angry at his best friend. "I lost Lisa and now Nanao too and all you can say is Aha?!"  
Ukitake chuckled. "You have quite a temper for someone who has been unconscious"  
Shunsui only glared at him. "How can you even agree upon it?! You know as no other what a fierce spirit Nanao is and yet you agreed upon the engagement!" Shunsui raged.  
"Why should Nanao follow the stupid stuck up noble rules while you married a girl from Rukongai! If you so desperately need a noble as partner for your daughter..." Shunsui was sitting up by now.  
On a soft and sad tone he continued. "At least she would have friendship, warmth, love and the chance to be herself if she'd become Lady Kyoraku"  
Ukitake who had been listening amused, almost choked. "I beg your pardon?"  
Shunsui realized his mistake and shook his head. "Must be the last drops of alcohol messing with my head"  
"Shunsui, you have always been honest and straightforward so don't tell me lies now" Ukitake told him sharply.  
The 8th division captain opened his mouth to reply but Isane came in to check on him.  
"If you'll excuse me, I am going to ask Retsu for an asprin" Ukitake mumbled and walked away.  
"Jyuu wait..." Shunsui sighed defeated.  
"Isane-san, can you ask your captain if she can come for a moment?"  
"Unohana taichou went home" Isane replied.  
"Something wrong with her? Is she sick? Something with one of the kids?" Shunsui was alarmed by the girl's words. Unohana he knew would never just take a day off unless there was something with her or one of the kids.  
"I don't know, Kyoraku taichou but Lady Nanao is with her so she is in good hands"  
Isane made a few notes. "Is there anything else you need?"  
"Can you discharge me?"  
"Kyoraku taichou, that is impossible, you were brought in only a few hours ago"  
"I am fine, I swear" He smiled charming at her. "I will visit your captain so you know I will be in good hands"  
Shunsui threw in all his charms. "your captain won't get mad at you, I promise"  
"Kyoraku taichou" The girl turned red as the handsome captain used his charms to convince her.  
"You know how important your captain and her family is for me and I worried them. The least I could do is apologize"  
"Okay Kyoraku taichou, I will get your discharge papers ready" Isane sighed.  
He grinned widely and got out of bed to get dressed.  
All of his clothes were folded neatly and put in the drawer of the night table.  
His zanpaktou was resting on the night table, waiting patiently for her master.  
_Must be work of Nanao-chan_, he thought grinning. She was organized as no other could ever be

* * *

up next is the Ukitake Unohana family and Shunsui facing them.  
Special thanks to Janey who helped me here and there with corrections.  
Love you loads, sweetie.


	14. Unohana her musings

Bleach ~ T Kubo  
Over the rainbow ~ Arlen, Harold; Harburg, E.Y, Judy Garland

thank you my loyal reviewers and special thanks to Teal Eyed Dragon.

sorry for late updates, I am full time college student and often struggling with my energy levels

this was supposed to be a continue from the last chapter but I hit a block so I will just do from Unohana's POV

* * *

Unohana's POV

After taking the test, I was a bit shaken.  
Another child... It was not that I was not happy... I was delighted, I always wanted a big family but as shinigami it came with its own problems.  
The problem was, "How will the kids and Jyuushirou react on the news?"  
Nanao was the most unpredictable one. No one knew how she'd react on something, especially a change in our lives.  
Toushirou would be easier, he just wanted all of us to be happy.  
As for my husband, he was more than delighted when I got pregnant with Nanao and Toushirou.  
This time however, it was different. We already had two teenagers and as captains we had our struggles.  
There were so many empty spots and the remaining captains had to find ways to prevent the other squads from falling into despair.  
I left the squad in Isane's capable hands and made it home.  
There was no one home and for once it was a blessing.  
Don't get me wrong, I love my children and their friends and my husband more than anything, but now I needed to think.  
I undressed to take a relaxing bath.  
On my way, I passed the mirror and I paused to take a look at myself.  
the mirror reflected a young woman with dark circles around her eyes and a tired smile.  
My hands automatically came to rest upon my stomach where I knew my baby was safely and securely growing.  
I was lost in my thoughts that I nearly missed the tiniest flutter of reiatsu against my palms.  
When I realized what it was, a soft smile graced my lips.  
The baby felt my distress and wanted to make me aware of the fact that he or she was still there to love me.  
"I love you too, my baby" I whispered and gently rubbed my stomach.  
Feeling a bit better, I entered the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water on a nice warm temperature.  
"no matter what, you are welcome in this world and in my life" I talked tounborn baby.  
With an appreciating smile I sank down in the water.  
It felt nice to have a day off.  
I loved her squad and the work that came with it but I hardly had any rest lately.  
From now on I would have to take better care of myself.  
time passed as I closed my eyes.  
I don't know when but suddenly I was pulled into the past.

_"Retsu, what a surprise to see you here" Ukitake spoke with a warm smile._  
_Unohana returned the smile with a gentle one of her own._  
_"I have my reasons" she spoke vaguely as she played with his hair._  
_"May I know the reasons? It is unlikely for you to act so secretive...nearly mysterious..."_  
_She laughed softly. "I never knew I had a certain pattern of behavior that I follow without any change"_  
_"that's not what I meant...I mean...you know..." Ukitake stammered, thinking he had upset his young wife._  
_Unohana placed a firm kiss on his mouth. "for a captain, you are quite incoherent" her tone was light and teasing._  
_Ukitake pulled her on his lap and held her tightly. "Happens whenever you are around"_  
_He buried his face in her neck._  
_"Did I miss something? Usually I come to your office...you never visit mine without a serious reason..."_  
_"I never said that I don't have a serious or valid reason for visiting..."_  
_Her eyes softened and she smiled gently at her husband as she took his hand and put it on her stomach._  
_"Retsu, why..."_  
_Ukitake stopped talking and his eyes widened in amazement._  
_"Do you mean...are you...we will...?"_  
_"Think calmly and finish one sentence" she scolded him loving._  
_Ukitake took a deep breath and gently ran his hand over her stomach._  
_"Does this mean our most sincere wish is coming true?"_  
_Unohana kissed him gently. "Yes Jyuushirou. Around the end of June and the start of July we will be holding our baby for the first time"_  
_Ukitake had a hard time hiding his tears at the news._  
_He always wanted to have a child of his own and when he married Unohana, the wish just became stronger._  
_It was difficult for a female shinigami to get pregnant._

_The morning that Nanao was born was a bright summer day._  
_Unohana had a long and painful delivery but when she heard the first cries of her daughter, everything was forgotten._  
_The moment that baby Nanao was put in Ukitake's arms, tears flowed freely and fell on the baby._  
_At that display, Unohana knew the pain was nothing compared to the love and joy she felt that moment._

_Nanao was 5 years old when Unohana found out she was pregnant again._  
_Ukitake was just like the previous time overjoyed._  
_This time it was not an easy pregnancy though._  
_Unohana got so often cold to the point she was shivering._  
_The baby kicked much harder than Nanao too and often held Unohana awake for hours at night._  
_Unohana had to talk soft and soothing to the baby and take cold showers._  
_Only then she was able to settle down for some sleep._  
_Nanao was really an amazing help that time and could talk for hours to her little unborn brother._  
_He liked that and was really calm._  
_Those 9 months, were the months where Unohana had all attention for her daughter and got to know her a bit._  
_Nanao had always been a complicated child and at very young age, set routines for herself._  
_She was also very witty and didn't accept nonsense from adults._  
_The evening before Ukitake's birthday, their son was born._  
_Usually the parents name their children, but it was Nanao who picked out the name for her baby brother._  
_He could be upset for long but the moment he saw his sister, he smiled._

The water had turned cold when I woke up and a very concerned Nanao stood by my side.  
"mom, are you sick?"  
I shook my head and gratefully accepted the bath towel she held.  
"no dear, I was just tired and I guess I must have fallen asleep"  
Nanao gave me the look that she didn't fall for the excuse but remained quiet as I got dressed.  
"let's get something to eat" she smiled and linked her arm through mine.  
Downstairs she made a quick chicken soup with potatoes and macaroni through it.  
While waiting for our soup to cool off a bit, she started playing the lullaby I often sang for her when she was younger.  
automatically my lips started forming the words of the song.

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?

Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?


	15. the laendler

Bleach ~ T Kubo

thank you my loyal reviewers and special thanks to Teal Eyed Dragon.

sorry for late updates, I am full time college student and often struggling with my energy levels

The entire dance is seen on youtube, the link is on my profile.

* * *

Ukitake went back to his squad after he felt his wife and daughter's spiritual pressures at home.  
He smiled lightly and wondered what made his wife listen for once to him when it came to her health.  
At the training grounds he found quite a surprise.  
Instead of Rukia training the rookies, he found Toushirou and Rangiku taking on that task.  
He decided to suppress his reiatsu and sat down on a distance to observe them.  
Toushirou looked more like a 6-7 years old than a boy of 10 but his actions proved differently.  
Kaien used to tease his taichou that his son would be a taichou like gotei never had before.  
Ukitake started believing those words now.  
With a regretful sigh he thought of his former fukutaichou and Miyako.  
Kaien was from the noble house Shiba but he was different.  
His motto was always "equal rights and treatment for everyone"  
Ukitake smiled fondly as he remembered Kaien joking with the squad members and taking extra care of Rukia.  
Sometimes it seemed as if Rukia was the daughter of Kaien en Miyako.  
Miyako was always very motherly for the younger squad members.  
Kaien was more of the big brother goofing around with the young ones but he could also be serious and biting if he found something unfair.  
Ukitake remembered as if it was just yesterday when they were assigned to his squad.  
Kaien was rather loud but he had a good nature and Miyako was a bit shy and quiet, reminding Ukitake of Unohana.  
Miyako shared quite some trades with Unohana.  
They both had those dark blue eyes and dark hair.  
both worked according to a set routine and didn't go off that routine ever.  
They also were both very formal towards high and low ranked people.  
Both very soft spoken and gentle but behind that lay an iron will.  
Miyako was just like Unohana, a mother for her younger squad members.

Unohana and Nanao ate their lunch while talking about the holidays.  
"what should we get Shunsui..." Unohana pondered. "He has many pictures of us already"  
"How about signing him up for alcoholism treatment?" Nanao mumbled. "Stupid man"  
Her mother eyed her weary. "You two bicker like two kids"  
"He is foolish and lazy" Nanao defended.  
"Who?" Shunsui's deep voice sounded from near the window.  
Nanao spilled some of her tea while Unohana just glared at him.  
"I never discharged you, Kyouraku taichou"  
He grinned and climbed into the room through the window. "I discharged myself"  
"Typical" Nanao mumbled. "If you feel well enough to discharge yourself, you can continue your paperwork"  
"Cruel!"  
Unohana ignored them and started playing a melody of the human world.  
The melody was from the Sound of Music.  
Shunsui recognized it and pulled Nanao up to dance.  
"I don't know how to dance!" Nanao protested startled.  
"Don't worry, I will teach you" Shunsui smiled his most charming smile and Nanao felt her cheeks heat up.  
She fought not to gaze into his eyes but her eyes seemed to take an own life and locked with Shunsui's.  
He let go of her hand and bowed for her.  
She clumsily curtsied and pushed her glasses up.  
Shunsui reached out and took her glasses away. "You don't need them now"  
"b..but..." She protested.  
"Just this one time, dance with me please?"  
Nanao felt all her resistance melt away at his soft and pleading voice and she nodded, taking his hand once more.  
Shunsui did a few side steps away from her but held onto her hand.  
" Step one: Now walk with me 5 steps to the front while swinging with your hand in mine to the front.  
Nanao hesitantly followed his instructions. Her fingers and entire hand were tingling from his touch.  
"Step two: Now switching hands and repeat the same movement"  
Nanao took a deep breath and did as he said.  
Shunsui pulled Nanao closer to him and laced his fingers through hers.  
One hand of her he brought up and lightly held it.  
"Step 3: Now hop-step to the side"  
Nanao started feeling the joy of the music and learning the dance.  
A small smile appeared on her face as she followed his instructions.  
Shunsui raised both arms of her. " step four: now turn"  
She had to turn first but for this time, he did it first to show her how she had to do it.  
When she managed to turn he gave her an encouraging smile which made her blush again.  
He held her by one hand and made her twirl 5 times, which was the fifth step.  
After that he took her other hand and made her do the 6th step which was to turn left-right-left-right.  
He made her stand next to him and took her right hand in his left and her left, in his right.  
"step 7: Now step to the front 3 times"  
Nanao did as he instructed .  
Shunsui then made her repeat step 4 and then put his right palm against her right and left palm against her left.  
He then slowly pushed their arms down and took her left hand in his and made her repeat step five.  
After that he let go of her and clapped in his hands. "Now you hold onto your skirt while skipping sideways.  
Nanao did the skipping 5 times and Shunsui turned his back to her slowly stepping to the front while she stepped behind him.  
He put his left hand over his right shoulder and Nanao understood the hint.  
She hesitantly put her hand in his.  
He took it and twirled her around again before lacing his fingers through her and putting it mid-back, knowing if he put it any lower both Unohana and Nanao would injure him.  
The other hand he held up and locked eyes with her.  
He could keep gazing into those blue orbs and still don't know what she was thinking.  
Nanao felt as if her cheeks were on fire but could only drown in his grey eyes that reflected kindness and warmth.

The Ukitake princess was snapped out of her daze when she heard someone clear his throat.  
She jumped away and saw her brother and the captain of the 6th.  
"Toushi-kun, Kuchiki taichou" She greeted after she regained composure.  
"You seemed...in your own world with Shunsui-san" Toushirou remarked. "Kuchiki taichou was looking for you so I brought him in"  
"Arigatou" Nanao nodded. "Shunsui, can I please have my glasses back?"  
He put the glasses on her nose and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "You are a natural talent, Nanao-chan"  
"thank you" she replied with a deep blush.  
"Kyoraku taichou, what a pleasant surprise to see you doing well" Byakuya stated mono-tone.  
"Nanao-san, could I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Of course, let's go to the garden" She replied calmly.  
Shunsui's foolish grin dropped and was replaced with a sad smile.  
Byakuya put a hand on Nanao's head. "Now I know why you rejected my proposal"  
Nanao looked shocked at him and the young captain gave her a light smile. "In Kyoraku taichou his eyes, I read the same emotions when he looked at you, as when I looked at Hisana"  
Shunsui could only smile dreamy when Nanao and Byakuya left for the garden.  
Unohana put a hand on his arm. "Shunsui-san, Jyuushirou will not be happy. Nanao is still a child"  
"Just physically, Retsu" he sighed. "She is just perfect. That fire within her is amazing."  
"Don't hurt her" Unohana warned.  
"I'd kill myself if I ever hurt her" Shunsui replied. "why are you home?"  
"Did you once think of how your actions affected me and jyuushirou?" She counter questioned.  
He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry..."  
Unohana stroked his still loose curls gently. "You heard about Kuchiki-san his proposal?"  
He nodded like a little boy who was comforted by his mother.  
"Shunsui, I can't force you not to love Nanao, but do consider she is still young and emotionally she may not be ready"  
"I will wait centuries for her" Shunsui replied calmly.  
Unohana nodded. "Will you be fine here? I am going out a bit"  
"To Jyuu?" Shunsui questioned.  
"No, to the graveyard...I want to put flowers on the graves of Kaien and Miyako"  
With those words she walked away leaving Shunsui puzzled.  
"Since when..." He asked himself out loud. "Retsu is acting odd...unless..."  
He shook his head at the thought.


	16. The news

Bleach ~ T Kubo

thank you my loyal reviewers and special thanks to Teal Eyed Dragon.

sorry for late updates, I am full time college student and often struggling with my energy levels

With this chapter I had amazing help of Teal Eyed Dragon who is my bff, twin sister and my favorite author

* * *

Unohana didn't know why exactly but her instincts pulled her to the graveyard.  
She found Rukia knelt by the grave of Kaien while crying softly.  
Gently she knelt by the young woman.  
"Rukia-san, why are you so sad?"  
The Kuchiki girl paled and looked down without giving an answer.  
Unohana stroked the girl's hair gently.  
"Nii-sama won't ever forgive me" she whispered.  
"For what, dear?"  
Rukia finally looked up. "I am pregnant"  
Unohana smiled and helped her up. "congratulations"  
The young woman looked confused. "You are not mad?"  
The medic shook her head. "becoming mother is the most beautiful experience"  
Rukia put a hand on her stomach. "Ichigo fainted when I told him the news"  
Unohana bit back a smile. "How far are you along?"  
"3 months" Rukia replied timidly. "Will Ukitake taichou be mad at me?"  
"You should talk to him yourself" Unohana said softly. "He is a very understanding man"

Rukia nodded. "I will talk to him now then"  
"I will walk with you since I am going to him too" Unohana decided.  
"Arigatou" Rukia looked as if quite a weight has been lifted off her.  
"Is Ichigo in Soul Society?"  
Rukia shook her head. "Does he have to be?"  
"Maybe it is best if you two tell the news together?"  
Rukia nodded. "You are right, Unohana taichou. I will ask my captain to go to the world of the living and get Ichigo"  
Unohana smiled gently at the girl.  
In silence they arrived at squad 13, where they were they were welcomed by the noise of the 3th seats.  
Instead of breaking them up and sending them to work, Rukia ignored them.  
She knocked on Ukitake's office and on his responsive she walked into his office.  
"Kuchiki, how can I help you?" He smiled and put his work down.  
Rukia fidgeted with her fingers and looked nervously down to her feet.  
Ukitake got up and started making a cup of tea for her. "A cup of hot tea will do you well. It's rather chilly outside"  
"H..hai...arigatou taichou" Rukia replied.  
Ukitake handed her a cup of tea and gave her a reassuring smile, the way he always smiles at his own kids.  
Tears jumped into Rukia's eyes and her hands trembled.  
Ukitake got up and rubbed her back. "I am sure that whatever it is that upset you, can't be so bad and you can tell me anything"  
Rukia sniffed and brushed away her tears impatiently.  
Ukitake smiled and cleaned her face with his handkerchief.  
"I went to the graves of Kaien and Miyako"  
The captain his eyes softened. "I have never forbidden you to visit their graves"  
Rukia started crying again.  
"Do you miss them extra these days?" Ukitake questioned gently.  
Rukia nodded "Especially Miyako...she was the mother and older sister I never had"  
Ukitake patted her back gently. "It will be okay. You know you can always turn to Unohana taichou"  
"She brought me back" Rukia whispered.  
"Is she still here?"  
Rukia nodded again.  
Ukitake frowned. "Did something happen to Nanao or Toushirou or did he forget something?"  
He went through all possibilities in his mind.  
"Taichou, can I say something?"  
"Of course" he smiled.  
"If a woman loves a man and it's serious, there doesn't have to be any serious reason to visit"  
Ukitake looked confused.  
Rukia smiled slightly. "You men are easy to read, your facial expressions revealed your thoughts"  
Ukitake smiled sheepishly.  
"Ano...Taichou... I need to go to the world of the living...to Ichigo..."  
"Rukia, I can't just send you away unless it's a mission and there are no real threats. I will think it over though"  
"I understand" Rukia got up and bowed. " Unohana taichou wished to see you"  
"You can let her in" Ukitake smiled.  
Rukia got out of Ukitake's office looking less miserable.  
"Thank you" She bowed to Unohana.  
"No need to thank me, dear" Unohana smiled.  
"Ukitake can see you now"  
Unohana nodded. "Can you tell him that I'll be in the garden by the koi pond"  
Rukia bowed again. "Hai taichou"  
She turned and knocked on Ukitake's door.  
"Come in" Ukitake replied in his usual polite yet warm and hearty way.  
His vice captain bowed again and Ukitake wondered if his wife left again.  
"Sumimasen taichou, Unohana taichou wishes to speak to you in the gardens, close to the koi pond"  
Ukitake nodded. "thank you, Rukia"  
"Hai taichou...ano...taichou...You don't need to hurry. All the paperwork for this week is done and we're on schedule for next week"  
The captain got up and gave her a grateful smile. "Is there any fresh tea?"  
"Hai taichou, Kiyone just made" Rukia hurried to get a tray for him with tea.  
"anything else, taichou?"  
"No, thank you. I'll leave the squad in your capable hands for an hour or two"  
Rukia nodded.

Ukitake found his wife by the koi pond enjoying the mild winter sun.  
"Hello dear" he smiled and put the tray with tea on her lap.  
Unohana gave him a tender smile and tilted her head for a kiss.  
Her husband spread the picnic cloth and took the tray from her while placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
"I hope I didn't disturb you" She apologized.  
"Retsu, you are always welcome here and if I was busy I would receive you in my office" Ukitake reminded her gently.  
"Always?" She smiled.  
"Always for everything" He empathized on a serious tone.  
"I am afraid you will have to miss your vice-captain for two weeks" Unohana told him and handed him the invitation of Ishin saying that the vice captains, with exception of the 4th, are invited to get a first aid training for 2 weeks so they can teach it to the rest of the subordinates of the squad so survival during hollow battles is higher. "For next week sensei wants to send 13th, 12th and 11th divisions"  
"Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi-san and Kusajishi-san?"  
Unohana nodded. "Also...Sensei wants Nanao as representative for the eighth when it's their turn"  
Ukitake started laughing which earned him a weary look of his wife.  
"Sorry, just the thought of Shunsui coping 2 weeks without Nanao holding him in line" he explained.  
Unohana frowned. "speaking of your brother... He decided to discharge himself...Isane was not immune for his charms"  
"Neither are my subordinates" Ukitake stated dry and then sighed weary. "Shunsui thinks that he and only he knows what's best for him"  
"You'd have to see that murderous look of your daughter when he climbed through the window" Unohana smiled lightly. "He got her to dance the laendler as apology though"  
Ukitake quirked an eyebrow.  
Unohana was not sure if it was wise to bring up the subject but she had to share her thoughts with her husbands. Their relationship and marriage was always based on open honesty and they promised to never keep anything of the kids secret from each other.  
"I think...I have the suspicion...that Shunsui might have developed romantic feelings for Nanao..."  
If it were any other situation or any other person, Unohana might have found it comical but her husband's reaction only concerned her.  
Ukitake, who had taken a big gulp of tea from startle, made a strangled noise causing him to choke and burst into a coughing fit.  
Unohana patted his back firmly to get any liquid out of his airways.  
Once the coughing subdued and he took a few deep breaths, he scowled at no one particular.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear you say what I thought you just said."  
Unohana nodded with a concerned smile. She decided to drop the subject for now.  
She did what she had to do, she shared her thoughts with him and now it was up to him to accept and digest the information.  
Once Ukitake relaxed a bit, she moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.  
"I still need to tell you the most important reason for my visit... it will be a nice surprise I hope..."  
"As long as it doesn't contain anything about Shunsui and my little princess..."  
Ukitake's usual kind expression was gone. Instead there was a scowl which Unohana ever so often saw at her son and daughter.  
His wife simply took his hand and put it on her stomach where the baby rested.  
Ukitake pulled in a sharp breath, "I feel another little presence in there!"  
The medic responded with a soft smile and put her hand on his. "This morning my suspicions were confirmed"  
Ukitake glanced at her with wide eyes, "We're having another one?"  
"Yes dearest" Unohana replied serene. "I hope...you'd be happy... I know with the betrayal of Aizen and all it's hectic...preparing for a war that most likely will come...but..."  
"No I'm so happy about this! This is great!" He pulled her into a hug.  
Unohana pressed her face into his neck inhaling his scent and her body relaxed. "Will sensei be okay with it though?"  
"Just take care of yourself and the baby now. I will inform Sensei that he will have a 3th grandchild."  
Unohana sighed relieved. " I feared your reaction a bit"  
"You know I love children. I love them even more when they are my own." he chuckled softly. "Sensei still has no grand kids from his other son."  
"Shunsui didn't exactly have a childhood because of the enormous and threatening power he possessed at such a young age so it's okay that he sometimes acts like a child" Unohana mused and her expression softened. "People saw the both of us as a threat and we never had a real childhood...but I was naturally always very mature and then I fell in love with you. I didn't really need to re-live my childhood so to say...but Shunsui is different"  
Ukitake pulled his wife on his lap and kissed her soft and tender. "You always try to see the best in people no matter how they display themselves"  
Unohana smiled lightly and closed her eyes. Ukitake always knew how to turn her into mush with the smallest gestures.  
"I noticed your son managed to get Matsumoto-san into your squad with official permission"  
"Well...He was pretty determined about it...and you know how he is when he puts in his head that he will do something"  
Unohana nodded. "He needs to stop freezing my flowers though...his reiatsu is overwhelming"  
Her husband stared into the distance as he seemed lost in thought.  
"About Toushirou...we need to discuss something...I was not sure how to bring it up..."  
"Jyuushirou, you can discuss anything with me, I will always listen"  
He gave her a grateful smile.  
"He certainly is Captain material. He has a tremendous amount of power and he's not been to the academy. I know squad 10 is in need of a Captain, but unless he has that official pass from the academy He'll never be able to become even a seated officer. Retsu its time. We need to send him. We'll only be holding him back if we don't."  
Unohana quickly wiped away a few tears that escaped her. Her baby boy grew up and she needed to come in terms with that.  
"Don't cry, Retsu. He will be of great value to our team, to gotei 13..."  
She nodded. "I am just so proud of him"  
"I will discuss it with sensei" Ukitake smiled.  
"Not only 10th needs a captain...but also squad 8 is in serious need of a capable vice captain who will be able to work with Shunsui" Unohana reminded him. "I heard sensei mumbling things of giving back the former captains their positions at the 3rd, 5th and 9th"  
"Do you think he will let Yadomaru-san return too?"  
Unohana thought deeply. "No, from the stories of Rukia about the vizords, Yadomaru-san adapted most to the human world and would never want to return"  
Ukitake looked a little sheepish, "I already spoke to sensei about our kids. He's thinking it over."  
"Did you realize that your son already has his shikai?"  
"I suspected he did, I doubt he knows how to conceal that amount of energy."  
Unohana smiled loving. "He will do great things, He will even surpass Ichimaru and Kaien-san"  
Before Ukitake could respond to that, a hell butterfly fluttered towards Unohana.  
The medic extended her index finger gently so the butterfly could rest on it.  
When she heard the message, her smile disappeared and her expression grew grim.  
After sending the butterfly away, she got up and smiled apologizing to her husband. "I'm sorry, crisis at the fourth"  
"Don't worry, just take care of yourself and our baby"


	17. Nanao's Clash

Hello Everyone. This Chapter has been written by TealEyedDragon. The two of us are best friends and Teal has been dying to write a chapter for this story. Shusnui and Nanao are her favourite couple and she was delighted when asked if she wanted to contribute to this story.

Teal - Its true, I absolutely adore Shunsui and Nanao, and I needed to take a little break from my current work in progress, Someone To Watch Over You, while I thought about upcoming scenes. I also wanted to do something special for my best friend after all the support she has given me over this last year.

So thank you very much Mee-chan, this chapter is for you. Unfortunately I can never manage to write anything short, so its going to be split up over this chapter, and the next. Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

Fragments Of Life Of The Unohana/Ukitake Family (Written by TealEyedDragon - Part 1)– Chapter 17

The whole time Nanao had been talking to Captain Kuchiki out in the garden, she had felt Shunsui's gaze on her. She had purposefully led Kuchiki further into the garden and away from the house, but she had felt Shunsui's presense shift and knew he'd perched himself up a tree to spy on her.

She felt annoyance spiking up deep within her.

Nanao had listened politely to Captain Kuchiki as he'd spoken to her. He had surprised her by asking her once again whether she would reconsider his earlier proposal.

She stood there in complete silence, genuinely not knowing how to answer.

"You don't need to answer straight away, I can see that you need time to think it over," Kuchiki spoke in his usual mono-tone. Just like that, he'd flashed away leaving Nanao to think over his request.

Nanao pulled in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. She started to head over to a nearby bench that sat by a tree. She had only taken three steps when Shunsui suddenly appeared directly in front of her. Nanao couldn't quite stop the surprised yelp escaping from her mouth.

"Must you do that?" She quickly composed herself and a scowl quickly formed on her face, "And why are you following me!?"

"Yare Yare Nanao-chan, I was just keeping an eye on you," Shunsui defended with a light smile.

"No, you were spying on me!" she shoved her glasses back up her nose out of irritation.

He didn't confirm that he was spying on her, he didn't deny it either, "So what did Kuchiki want?"

"That's hardly any of your business!" Nanao shot back hotly.

Shunsui raised an eyebrow, "But Nanao-chan usually tells me everything."

"No, you usually just stick your nose in whether or not its your business. Ninety percent of the time, its not," she hissed.

"I'm just naturally curious and inquisitive," he defended with a grin.

Nanao wanted to blast that grin off his face.

Shunsui held his hands up in surrender, "Easy Nanao-chan I'm just looking out for you. So..." he adjusted his hat slightly, "What did Kuchiki want?"

"Like you don't KNOW!" Nanao screamed back at him, "YOU know full well what he said. You were spying on me the whole time!"

Shunsui brought his hat down to cover his eyes, "Yes, yes I heard," he lifted his hat again and gazed at her with gentle eyes.

Nanao looked away from him and folded her arms under her breasts.

"Are you going to accept or decline his offer?"

Nanao ignored him.

"You've already declined him once," Shunsui pointed out, "Just as well, he's completely wrong for you anyway."

In a split second Shunsui felt a spike in Nanao's reiatsu. Another second later and he just managed to dodge a fiery ball of kido that had been thrown his way. The ball whizzing past his face was barely an inch away.

"Nanao-chan?" He whipped his head towards her.

"I HATE YOU!" She was standing there with her hands on her hips, breathing heavily from anger, "You're always butting in and acting like you know what's best for me. But you DONT! Who are you to tell me whose right and wrong for me!"

With that said she turned on her heel and flashed away.

"Nanao-chan wait!"

* * *

Once Nanao was satisfied that she'd put enough distance between herself and Shunsui, she dropped out of flash step and landed neatly on a rooftop. Glancing around she saw that she was in a deserted part of the Rukongai. This little village had been abandoned long ago. No doubt the villagers had grown tired of the constant Hollow attacks and had decided to relocate.

Which was just as well. She was so angry at the moment and her reiatsu was quite volatile. She could feel it hissing and spitting deep within her. She lifted her hand up and her fingertips crackled.

"That damn man..."

Nanao clenched her fist tightly and drew in a deep breath, then released it slowly after counting to ten. She did this several more times as she attempted to re-centre herself.

Once she felt her reiatsu calm somewhat, she sank down crossed legged onto the rooftop. Soon her mind was running back and repeating what had just happened in the garden and a fresh wave of anger washed over her, "How dare he!"

Without warning, the building whose rooftop she was sat on suddenly shook violently and collapsed. Nanao coughed a few times and when the dust cleared, a monstrously large Hollow loomed before her. Her eyes went wide and she jumped to her feet and readied a Shakkaho.

The Hollow roared and charged for her.

Nanao jumped into a flash-step and barely dodged the beasts claws, that had made a swipe for her neck.

She landed a few feet away, skidding to a halt. She didn't have time to stop and think tactics, the Hollow was already trying to charge her down again.

Nearby was a tree, she flashed and landed on a protruding branch. From here she had the advantage of height and took the opportunity to rain down several balls of kido onto the beast.

The Hollow roared in rage and charged at the tree. It slammed into the trunk and the shudder that ran up the tree unbalanced Nanao and she crashed down onto the ground. She felt something snap and pain exploded in her ankle.

Nanao bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. The Hollow had momentarily stunned itself from barging head first into the tree trunk, however it was quickly gathering its wits about it. It let out a deafening roar and stamped at the ground, which shook beneath Nanao.

She raised her palm and quickly fired off a binding kido. It hit the Hollow square on and yellow ropes erupted around its body. Nanao knew she couldn't get to her feet so she dragged herself backwards with her hands, and pushed with her one good ankle. The whole while she was glancing around, looking and searching for the best place to take out the Hollow.

Nanao happened to spot a rocky outcrop and wondered whether she could risk a flash step with her ankle. She pushed herself up and balanced on her one good ankle.

Unfortunately the Hollow broke through its bindings.

Nanao gasped and jumped into a flash step, regretting it immediately. She hadn't counted on her ankle hurting so badly, and the pain had threw her off and she landed several metres short of where she wanted to be, sprawled out on her stomach. She could feel the ground trembling as the Hollow charged ever closer to her.

She flipped herself over onto her back and raised both her palms, taking aim and gathering up the strongest kido she could muster, as quickly as she could manage.

The Hollow was practically on top of her when she released the spell and it hit it square in its chest, point blank and exploded. Catching her in the process too. Her skin burned and she was enveloped in the resulting dust cloud.

Through the ringing in her ears, Nanao could just make out the Hollows pained shrieks as it disintegrated into nothing.

She lay there gasping for breath as the dust settled around her. All she was aware of was the excruciating pain in her ankle, the burning in her lower arms, wrists, hand and palms, and the painful throb in the back of her head where it had collided against the ground.

Nanao blinked a few times but couldn't clear the blurriness in her vision. In fact she could see darkness on the edges of her vision, which slowly crept in before everything went black.

* * *

When she started to come around, the first thing that Nanao became aware of were low voices in the room. Talking softly between themselves.

"What the hell was she doing so far out in the Rukongai?" Ukitake's voice sounded both worried and furious.

"Juushiro shhh," Unohana admonished softly, "We are in a hospital. I want Nanao to come around gently and to not be jolted awake. She will likely have a concussion."

"She shouldn't be in the position in the first place to receive a concussion," Ukitake's voice was low, but there was still a bit of venom in it.

There was a gentle tap on the door. Unohana stepped over and opened it to find one of her Division members.

"Sorry to disturb you Captain," the unseated officer bowed, "Captain Kyouraku is here wanting to see your daughter. He's being rather loud and disruptive."

Ukitake rose from his seat and stepped over to the door, "I'll go and deal with him, I want answers from him," he swept out of the room and strolled briskly down the corridor.

Unohana dismissed the unseated officer and closed the door again. She sat down with a sigh, "I hope he gives Shunsui a chance to explain himself first, rather then jumping to conclusions."

Nanao felt confused. Why was she in the Fourth, and why was her Father obviously upset about something. Now that she thought about it some more, she realised that she was in quite a bit of pain. Her head was throbbing, her forearms, wrists and hands felt red raw and as though they were on fire. Then there was her ankle... Needless to say, it hurt.

She tried to wiggle her toes, but was met with a sharp jolt of pain that made her hiss.

"Nanao?" Unohana stepped over to the bed and placed her hand on her forehead, "Try not to move sunshine. You're in the Fourth."

"Mum.." her throat was dry and her voice came out all croaky. No doubt she'd breathed in some of the dust cloud. She tried to open her eyes, but even in the dimmed room, it still felt too bright.

Unohana moved her hand from Nanao's forehead and rested it against her cheek instead, "Give yourself some time, there's no rush."

Nanao heeded her advice and slowly worked on opening her eyes. Soon her eyes adjusted and she could open them without wincing. Everything was blurry because she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"I'm afraid your glasses got broken sunshine."

She glanced at her Mother's fuzzy outline and couldn't read her expression. However she did see a blurry green shape that resembled a beaker. Unohana lowered it and guided a straw to her lips.

"Sip it slowly."

Nanao took a few careful sips before the cold water numbed her throat and soothed it.

"Now then," Unohana set the beaker to one side, "From a scale of one to ten, how painful is your ankle?"

"Can I go up to twenty?"

"Its to be expected, you have snapped your Achilles tendon dear," Unohana made a note on her clipboard, "And your hands?"

Nanao tried to wiggle her fingers, they stung but she could cope with it, "Eight."

Unohana nodded and made a note, "You have second degree burns from your elbows and all the way down to your fingers. And your head?"

Nanao moved her head slightly and the deep throb exploded, making her see stars.

Unohana frowned, "I'll put that down as ten."

"But I.."

"Your expression said it all."

Unohana placed down the clipboard and picked up a wipe and dabbed it at Nanao's upper arm. She then picked up a syringe, "This is a pretty strong painkiller, you may feel a bit drowsy for a few hours."

"Are you knocking me out again so I rest?"

"Not yet Nanao. Your Father is beside himself with worry. I think he wants to see you awake for himself, before he'll be satisfied that you're okay. Shunsui's just as bad."

Despite being in pain and still feeling a bit out of it, Nanao still felt a tiny bit of anger bubbling in her stomach at the mention of Shunsui.

Something which Unohana noticed. She rose gracefully to her feet, then leaned in to kiss Nanao's forehead, "I'm satisfied that I can leave you here for a few minutes while I go and fetch your Father. I don't have to worry about you trying to escape, I doubt you would get very far with your ankle," she gave Nanao a soft smile before slipping out the room.

Nanao felt a sense of dread settle in her stomach, which replaced the anger.

Yes she was still furious at Shunsui, and didn't want to see or speak to him yet. But the prospect of having to tell Ukitake what had happened and why she'd been out in the Rukongai in the first place.

Nanao sighed and sank back into her pillows, "I'd rather face a herd of hungry Hollows, rather then having to face either of them just yet."


End file.
